Legend of the Hawk Riders
by Legendary Heroes.96
Summary: Found by the ocean, a fairy named Artemis wakes up in Pixie Hollow. She discovers her talent as an animal fairy as well as many other discoveries. One such discovery is her ability to tame the infamous hawks that have threatened every fairy in Pixie Hollow and a bond with a hawk leads her to discover the Legend of the Hawk Riders. This is where the legend begins.
1. Prologue

Something felt different in Pixie Hollow. What it was, was uncertain to a fairy named Tinkerbell. However, change did happen a lot throughout her short life as a tinker fairy. Which meant she didn't have to be too worried about it, but it did make her feel slightly anxious.

The day was the second day of Spring in the Mainland and after the hard work put into it, she was able to have some time off from her duties. Alongside with her friends Fawn the animal fairy, Vidia the fast flying fairy, Rosetta the garden fairy, Iridessa the fairy of light, and Silvermist the water fairy, they all went to hang out by the ocean. All of them had some adventures together and each one brought them more closer than ever. However, this is the tale of another fairy.

"So what should we do today?" Fawn questioned the group.

"How about we... make patterns with the light!" Iridessa suggested.

Rolling her eyes, "Again... you are the only one who can do that." Rosetta reminded the light fairy.

"Oh right." The dark skinned fairy replied.

Seeing that they were going nowhere with this conversation, "How about we go on a treasure hunt for lost things?" Tinkerbell offered.

"I'm game." Vidia said.

"Me too." Silvermist commented after being quiet through the conversation.

"Alright, whoever finds the most lost things wins!" Tinkerbell said and they flew off in different directions.

The game was going smoothly as there were human lost things everywhere. The fairies made piles of all the stuff they collected and it seemed that both Tinkerbell and Vidia were neck in neck of the largest piles. As she was flying, Iridessa noticed something shiny. Of course there were lots of other shiny things, but they were currently being collected by her friends. As she went to pick the shiny lost thing up, she saw a hand gripped onto it. Screaming caught the attention of her friends.

"What is it?" Silvermist asked worriedly.

Then they noticed the body half buried in the sand. Reaching to feel a pulse, Fawn turned the face to find it was a female fairy.

"Somebody get help!" Fawn ordered and as Vidia immediately flew off, she turned back to face the person this story is about.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _There was nothing, nothing at all, except darkness. Then, she felt cold and warmth all at once. Opening her eyes, she looked around and was met with the cold stare of someone who looked similar to her, except the person was ginormous and male._

 _"Hello my pet, time for you to help me rule the world." The person said._

Flashes of memories came all at once until she woke up in cold sweat. She woke up in a bed with a leaf for a blanket and the room looked to be made of dirt. Again the fairy met the eyes of someone, except this time it was multiple people who were similar to her by size. She immediately put her hands up in a defensive gesture and began trying out her voice she hadn't used in a long while.

"Stay back... I don't know if you can understand me, but if I were you, I'd keep away from me." The fairy said slowly, her throat felt dry and came out kind of hoarse.

One of them came towards her slowly. The person was female and her presence had a calming effect. She had long black hair that flowed almost down to her feet, her light brown eyes stared into the fairy's own dark green, and she wore a blue dress that looked to be made of leaves.

"Easy there," She said slowly, trying to keep the fairy as calm as possible. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

The fairy had lied about where was safe for a long time, but for once, she actually felt it. She let the person lower her shaking hands and fiddle with her hair. It was... comforting.

"My name is Silvermist," The person began, then turned towards her friends to indicate that it was okay for them to get closer. "These are my friends, we found you in the ocean and brought you here. Can you tell us what happened to you?" She asked as the fairy began to stare at the other people in the room.

Again the memories returned. Memories of a cage, of a man laughing or yelling at her, then the escape and the short lived freedom as a storm approached. The fairy felt like she could tell them, but they were strangers and trust was foreign thing that she didn't quite understand. Suddenly, she began coughing and it didn't stop. She heard someone leaving quickly and when the coughing passed, she saw that another person arrived. This person was female too, but older, and a lot thicker than everyone else.

Immediately, before she could do anything about it, the fairy's personal space was invaded as the brown haired and brown eyed person began looking her all over. The person had strange tools that she used on the fairy to... for some reason... check her heart beat. Then a stick was shoved close to the fairy's throat and kept her mouth open wide. After a bit of examining, it was finally over.

"She looks to be in order, her throats just dry from drinking too much sea water." The examiner clarified to everyone, then she turned to the fairy and handed her an acorn filled with water. "With a bit of rest, you'll be good as new. May I ask what your name is so I can put it into the records?"

The fairy couldn't answer as she was too busy drinking the cold water. She felt as if she hadn't anything to drink in days and it was a good feeling to have it. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and handed the acorn back to the examiner. Once it was gone, she was asked them same question, and this time she actually couldn't answer it. There was no way she could answer it, even if she wanted to, as the only thing she had ever been called was 'Fairy'. When she first heard it, she thought it was her name. Then as time went by, she began to realize that it was simply what she was, nothing more.

So since she didn't have a name, she thought to make one up. She wanted it to not only be a good name, but a name that made her feel important. She looked through her memories of things called books left on a wooden table. A lot of them had been left open and she slowly began to learn the words. Then she remembered this one book, made of leather, with strange stories about beings called God's and on the page was a name of a God she often imagined in her dreams. Artemis, that was the name.

"My name is Artemis... I'm a fairy." Artemis said, the name sounded sweet coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of that as you're wings and ears most certainly gave that away." The examiner said, waving away the fact that Artemis was a fairy like it was something she heard all the time. "I'm Clara, I'm a healing talent fairy, and I've been taking care of you the moment you were brought here."

Wings and ears? A healing talent fairy? Questions bubbled up in Artemis's mind, like if the person was actually a fairy or not. Then she looked up and saw the slight pointed ears that were covered by Clara's hair. Artemis felt her own and felt that they were indeed pointed like Clara's, who was too busy writing on a leaf to notice. She looked up even further and saw wings growing out of her back. Finally, she looked at everyone else who all had their own pointed ears and delicate wings that were similar and yet so different. Fairies, Artemis was finally surrounded by her own kind and not by the people who called themselves 'humans' or 'pirates'.

A knock was heard and a female fairies head poked through the leaf that was used as a door.

"Excuse me Clara, but I've just received word that the new fairy is to be taken to the Pixie Dust Tree." The fairy said, confusing everyone.

"Now? But she still needs rest!" Clara exclaimed.

"Clara she needs to go, Queen Clarion's orders." Was the fairies response and for some reason, Artemis began to feel warmth like a summer's sun flow through her.

 **Author's Note: I'm only updating to see if this will boost more interest. Thank you TinkFan4Life for your review of my rough draft which I'm using as my prologue now. Hope you all liked this!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So many thoughts ran through Artemis's head that became more pleasant as minutes passed. First she wakes up in an unfamiliar room and meets some of her own kind after years of believing she was the only fairy in existence. Second, she got to have her own name and it was of her own choosing. Third, the Queen of the fairies wants to see her. For once, she knew that this was going to be a good day of many more to come. She also didn't mind being fussed over by Clara.

"This is outrageous! You should be resting and... and... what are you doing!?" Clara exclaimed, almost going in shock to see her patient getting out of bed.

The other fairies in the room chuckled as Artemis gave her healer a very confused look. The confusion only lasted a moment as the new fairy then became curious of something in the room. It was a mirror and as she walked up to it, Artemis was able to see herself for the first time. She could see that she had long blonde hair, slightly darker than the fairy in the green dress, that had some wave to it. Her dark green eyes could see her average size nose, average size mouth, and long eyebrows. For the first time, she was wearing a dress crafted by the fairies instead of that pitiful dress she wore before. The dress was white and seemed to be made of dandelions. Next to the mirror, was a pair of white shoes that were plain in style and she assumed they were for her as everyone else had their own shoes on. Slipping them on was like slipping on a glove and she was immersed in immediate comfort.

"Aw, isn't she adorable?" A fairy in a pink dress almost squealed in delight.

"Rosetta get a hold of yourself, she's not an animal." A fairy in a brown outfit rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Not everything has to be an animal to be considered adorable Fawn." Rosetta states, causing her friend to roll her eyes again.

"Okay, its time for us to be going now. We don't want to keep Queen Clarion waiting." A fairy in purple says, taking command of the situation.

"Vidia's right, we should get going." Silvermist agreed and took Artemis's hand and began leading her out the door. "See you later Clara."

They didn't make it far enough to not hear the healing fairy mumble something about not being appreciated. Silvermist and her friends lead Artemis out of the fairy made hut and the new fairy was then immersed in one of the most breathtaking scenery's she had ever seen. The grass was so green and plants of all varieties were everywhere. Fairies, both male and female, flew about through the skies doing various activities. Some were in pink like Rosetta and looked to be growing some new plants.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow." One of Silvermist's friends said.

"Alright ladies, time for a quick introduction to Artemis before we continue." Rosetta says, coming to stand in front of the new fairy. "Hi, I'm Rosetta and I'm a garden talent fairy. You already know Silvermist who is a water talent fairy and then there's our other friends. Tinkerbell is a tinker fairy meaning she builds and fixes things for us fairies to use, Iridessa is a light talent fairy, Fawn is an animal fairy, and Vidia is a fast flying fairy. Do I need to go back over who is who again?"

Feeling sure of herself, "Hmm... Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, and Tinkerbell?" Artemis began pointing at each fairy to make sure that she was correct.

"Hey she got it, now let's get to the Pixie Dust Tree as fast as we can." Vidia said, sounding a little rude.

Just as she said this, a clash of purple flew right in their direction. The fairies all duck as a group of sparrowmen flew over them.

"Speaking of fast." Iridessa comments.

"How rude, those boys certainly knew that we were here." Rosetta says exasperatedly, wiping dirt off of her.

Sighing in annoyance as if this has had happen before, Vidia called out "Boys come here!"

The group of male fairies made a sharp turn and they all landed next to the female fairies. One of them stepped forward with a small grin on his face.

"Sorry Vidia, we didn't see you." The male fairy says, winking at the girls.

Rolling her eyes, the other fast flying fairy began talking "Dash you really need to stop this, someone's going to get hurt and I don't think you want that on your conscience." Vidia states.

As the two fairies talked, Artemis observed the whole situation, including Dash himself. Unlike his group of 'friends', Dash was slightly scrawny but perhaps in a way that would make most female fairies attracted to him. He had sandy blonde hair that went close to his shoulders, grey eyes, and was of course wearing the purple attire to indicate he was a fast flying fairy. Including dark purple fingerless gloves. To Artemis, he also didn't seem like he belonged in his group, but she didn't want to share that opinion to a complete stranger.

"Okay, we'll be careful. Geez Vidia, you're such a kill joy." Dash utters and he and his party then took off towards the Pixie Dust Tree.

Sighing again, Vidia felt like a mother with an uncontrollable son "What am I going to do with them?" she questioned no one in particular.

"Vidia you shouldn't worry too much, those boys are a lost cause anyway." Tinkerbell states and Iridessa nodded in agreement.

"I think I might be agreeing with you on that one." Vidia replies, rubbing her forehead due to the small headache she always got when interacting with the sparrowmen in question.

"Well even if he is a lost cause, I will say that Dash is a pretty handsome fellow." Rosetta mumbles.

In shock, Fawn exclaims "Rosetta you're with Sled!".

"What I can't admit that there's some pretty handsome guys in Pixie Hollow?"

Artemis looked back and forth between the two and when she looked at the other fairies, she could see that they were trying hard to stifle a laugh. Vidia then reminded them that they should get going and the two fairies continued their discussion as they walked towards the Pixie Dust Tree.

 **Author's Note: Okay, I know I said I won't upload another chapter of this story until I see more reviews for it. But I have to say that if TinkFan4Life and my own sister want me to keep going, then I suppose I will. So, get ready for all the craziness this story entails ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who's Sled?" Artemis questioned Tinkerbell as both Fawn and Rosetta continued their argument.

"Sled is a winter talent fairy from the Winter Woods and he is Rosetta's boyfriend." Tinkerbell answered.

Artemis nodded her head in almost understanding as she had no clue what the term 'boyfriend' actually implied. She didn't have much time to think about it, as the fairies were, yet again, almost run over. This time it was by two sparrowmen in green who were riding some sort of contraption pulled by a mouse. Unlike the other group of male fairies, who would've flown off if Vidia hadn't called them over, these two actually had the courtesy to stop and realize what happened.

"Sorry ladies, we tried to stop as best as we could." A sparrowman, with reddish hair and fairy made glasses on his face, apologized, his accent fascinated Artemis.

"Which was kind of a hard thing to do when Cheese saw you Miss Bell." The other, more thicker, male fairy states.

Walking up to the mouse in question, Tinkerbell began petting him as she replied "That's okay guys, we all know how excited Cheese gets when he sees familiar people."

Chuckling in agreement, the two fairies said their hello's to the other fairies. Seeing the unfamiliar face in the group of ladies, the scrawny male fairy elbowed his larger sized friend and began to make his introductions.

"You must be the new fairy, hello my name is Phineas T. Kettletree but everyone calls me Bobble." Bobble greets.

"And I'm Clank!" The other male fairy says excitedly.

"Artemis." Artemis replies awkwardly.

Getting up from her petting position, Tinkerbell looked at the tinker made cart and got an idea.

"Hey guys, we're trying to get Artemis to the Pixie Dust Tree as quickly as possible and I was wondering if maybe you could give her a lift?" Tinkerbell questions.

"Sure! We'd be happy to, we were on our way there anyways." Clank says happily.

With a sigh of relief, Tinkerbell said "Great, thank you so much."

"No problem." Bobble replies. "Alright Miss Artemis, your chariot awaits!"

After watching the exchange all this time, Artemis snapped out of her thoughts once the unfamiliar fairy said her name. Artemis eyed the contraption that was now supposedly taking her to her destination. She didn't know what to make of it and so she looked at the other female fairies who all nodded for her to get on. Slowly, she walked up to the mouse-drawn carriage and had help getting on by the two sparrowmen.

Once seated, the mouse named Cheese began walking forward. The other fairies began flying next to the carriage and each had their own conversations with each other. Not knowing everyone made it a lot more difficult for her to have a good conversation, so Artemis remained silent and watched the fairies who were in flight.

After a while, Artemis saw a large tree in the distance. This particular tree was different as it was larger than any of the others and it appeared to be glowing. Coming closer and closer, Artemis realized that her eyes were not deceiving her and the tree really was glowing like it had a miniature sun in it's center.

"That's the Pixie Dust Tree." Bobble explained, catching the new fairy's puzzling stare at the tree in question.

"Why is it glowing?" Artemis questioned, coming out of her long silence.

"It's because of the pixie dust the tree produces. You see the pixie dust comes from the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree and flows out in order for us to use it to be able to fly. Without it, then we would have to walk around all the time." Was the red haired fairy's explanation.

Hearing this, Artemis couldn't help looking at her wings that just hung on her back pitifully. Even though she was unsure why she was heading to the tree in question, Artemis couldn't help but hope that it was so she could fly like the rest of her kind. With this thought in mind, an unfamiliar feeling of excitement flowed through her and she loved it.

Finally they had reached their destination and Artemis looked straight up in awe at the gigantic and beautiful tree. Getting off of the cart, the question of how she was going to get to the top came into her mind. She was answered when she noticed a row of mushrooms that grew around the tree in the form of stairs.

"Wow, I've been by this tree so many times and I've never seen those mushrooms." Iridessa says, noticing the fungi.

"Oh that's a new thing the other garden talent fairies and I have been working on, since Zarina still hardly ever uses those wings of hers." Rosetta replies and everyone, except Artemis, chuckled at that. "Okay sugar, time for you to test it out." She then said to Artemis.

Eyeing the plants and looking at the size of the tree, Artemis saw that it was going to take a bit before she could reach the top. Cautiously, she placed her foot on the first mushroom and seeing that it was stable, she stepped fully onto it.

"Yay it worked!" Rosetta cheered.

Making sure that the cart was going to stay in place, Bobble began his farewells, "Well ladies, I hate to ditch you, but Clank and I should be getting to the top as the Ceremony is supposed to start soon."

"Ceremony!?" The female fairies, except Artemis, shrieked.

"Yeah, why else would everybody be going to the tree." Bobble states and began flying away.

"See you when you get there!" Clank bid his farewell and he too flew off.

Saying goodbye, Vidia turned to Artemis "Okay, no more fooling around, we need to get you up there quickly. Come on, let's go!".

Not sure what to make of her forcefulness, Artemis just did what she was told until she reached the top of the tree.

 **Author's Note: Long overdue but It's hard to write when you've been suffering writers block. Plus, where I'm from, we're supposed to get bad weather so I knew I had to finish this chapter and get it to you guys in case the internet goes off. Well I'll try to write another chapter while this is happening and get it to you as soon as I can. Thanks again TinkFan4Life for your reviews and I want to thank my other followers for following this story. Hope you all continue to like it!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ceremony was a word used to describe a celebration, but what kind Artemis could not say. All she knew was that it got her companions and every other fairy she encountered pretty excited. She never got to be a part of a celebration before as the only one she ever witnessed was while being locked up in a cage. That was her first night as a fairy too.

Shivering at the memory, she almost lost her step because of it. Now that she had free will, she chose to block it out and continue on her way. Then, she was on the last mushroom and she walked into an amazing sight. Yellow light flowed like a beacon in the center of the Pixie Dust Tree as pixie dust flowed out of it just like Bobble had said. Looking around, she saw that fairies in all shapes and sizes were sitting around her, separated by respected talent she guessed. She caught the eyes of Bobble and Clank who both waved animatedly at her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she found that it was Silvermist.

"We have to go sit in our spots, okay?" Silvermist says, with a worried expression.

Feeling uncertain by being left alone, Artemis could only manage to say "Okay" as a response.

"Don't worry sugar, we'll be right where you can see us." Rosetta states, seeing the fairies expression.

"Guys we need to get to our seats." Vidia ordered and she, along with the other fairies, flew off to sit with their companions.

Uncertainty flowed through Artemis as she stood alone amidst her own kind. This was the first time she had to face a large crowd without being locked in a cage. At least now she could run without being ridiculed behind bars. To calm herself down, she began looking at the familiar faces for reassurance. Waves and nods were given and when she got to where Vidia was sitting, she caught the eyes of the sparrowman known as Dash, who gave her a wink when he caught her looking his way. Then, a different light shown behind her and a warm voice came out of it.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here! Welcome to Pixie Hollow." The voice came from a beautiful fairy that glowed just as brightly as the pixie dust and her voice made Artemis feel as if a summer sun was shining down on her.

Assuming that this was Queen Clarion, Artemis, with a small bow, formally said "Thank you, your majesty."

"There is no need to bow young one." Queen Clarion replies, giving a small chuckle as Artemis awkwardly stood back up. "Now, why don't you tell us about yourself." She continued, indicating the rest of the fairies.

Nervously clearing her throat, Artemis began to talk. "My name is Artemis, I've always known that I was a fairy, but had never understood what being a fairy meant until today. The only thing I know about myself is that I like to read and I was brought to life by pirates."

Gasps arose from across the tree as her words were taken in. Being brought to life by pirates was a thing they couldn't contemplate. It startled Artemis the moment the eruption of voices occurred and the only fairies who seemed to remain quite were of the fast flying talent. They were all giving her looks she couldn't contemplate and so she turned to Queen Clarion for reassurance.

"Everyone quiet down please! I know that this is shocking news, but please refrain from asking questions until Artemis feels comfortable enough to answer them." The Queen's voice boomed across the tree, silencing every fairy. "Now young one, how would you like to be able to fly?".

Too stunned by how the Queen managed to silence everyone, Artemis almost didn't hear what she said about flying. Letting those words sink in, she had to ponder over this possibility. She didn't know if being able to fly would make her feel complete and she knew that she was too different to be like the other fairies. So what difference would it be if she were to fly or not? She supposed it would make her feel more free and freedom was something she only had for a short while. With that thought in mind, she made her decision. Nodding as her answer, she was received with another one of those warm smiles from Queen Clarion.

Flying behind the new fairy, Queen Clarion began to use her magic to bring life to Artemis' wings. Looking behind her, for the first time Artemis was able to get a good look at them. Her wings had spirals and other patterns that were mesmerizing to her. Feeling them, she could tell that they were fragile but strong enough to withstand most things.

With a hand raised, Queen Clarion waited for the fairy to take it. Unsurely, Artemis took it and was then lifted in the air. Immediately her wings began to flutter and she let go of the Queen's hand once she was getting too high to hold on. Feeling confident in her new ability, she took off out of the tree. Her worries from earlier about being able to fly had melted away from her thoughts as for the first time in her entire life, she officially felt free.

Circling around the tree, Artemis then flew back to its center where everyone was waiting. Landing was a little bit more difficult to figure out, but she managed. Once on the ground, Queen Clarion gave her another warm smile and raised her hand. The tree began to glow underneath Artemis' feet and then mushrooms magically appeared around her. Then one fairy from each talent flew down with something in their hands. All of the female fairies that helped her throughout the day placed their items on their own mushrooms which then began to float in the air. Once done, they all flew back to their spots.

Artemis looked at the items with a mixture of fascination and confusion. Then it struck her that these items were used to help determine what her talent was. To see if she was correct, she turned to the Queen who gave her a small nod. Taking a deep breath, Artemis began circling the mushrooms. Each mushroom contained a unique item that dealt with an unique talent, the question was, which one was hers?

She continued her circling and then stopped in front of a large drop of water that was in a direct alignment of where the water talent fairies sat. Touching it, it immediately dropped onto the mushroom. She assumed it meant that wasn't her talent and went on her way. Stopping at a mushroom that held a leaf, she touched it too and it too fell. The items for light, garden, and tinker talents had the same result. Even though she liked Vidia, Artemis went past the spiral of wind that indicated the black haired fairy's talent as she knew it wasn't meant for her and if she wasn't quite sure if she could handle working alongside the group of sparrowmen that Dash was a part of.

Feeling discouraged, she then stopped at a mushroom that held an egg. Something inside her felt called to the egg as if it knew something she didn't. Carefully she picked up the egg and before she could contemplate what had just happened, a spiral of light erupted before her eyes. The light was brighter than anything she had ever seen and it flowed around her, almost as if it was trying to consume her. Then, the light began to fade and she was left with the plain looking egg in her hands as cheers erupted from the crowd behind her.

 **Author's Note: Whew my brain is fried from writing this, haha kidding. Again TinkFan4Life, I thank you for the awesome random review you sent for the last chapter, I'm still chuckling about it. Speaking of last chapter, a Guest on Fanfiction said that they'd like to see my chapters be a little longer, if that same guest is reading this, just know that I like to write about 1000-1500 words per chapter and once I'm done with this story, I may make a chapter or two as one chapter, but for now I am writing as long as I want these chapters to be. It just helps to let my creativity get out more smoothly. Anyways, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted but in the mean time, check out some other people's stories. I'm going to try recommending stories as I do think these other author's deserves more praise. Starting off with The Fairies of Hogwarts by 13bookworm, it's a story about Queen Clarion and Lord Milori as students of Hogwarts and it's a rather great read. 13bookworm is a great writer and she makes some pretty awesome stuff on her YouTube account Bookworm Studios where she had posted her trailers for her Fanfictions. So yeah, check her out and I'll update again as soon as I can. Take care now.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Artemis was still holding onto the egg once heavy cheers from the animal talent fairies died down. With all that noise it was hard not to mistake it as an indication that she was one of them now. An unknown feeling of pride overwhelmed her and she raised the egg as if to say "this is mine and forever will be mine alone". Fawn and the other animal talent fairies cheered even louder once they saw this. Queen Clarion smiled as she eventually raised a hand to silence the crowd.

"As always, I want to thank you all for coming in support of a new fairy of Pixie Hollow. Even though the case about Artemis is astonishing, and we may not ever know the truth about her birth, I want you all to treat her as you would yourselves and any new fairy that arrives. Make sure she feels welcome and give her all the support each and everyone of you can muster. Now you all have a lot of work to do for the coming season, so it's time to get back to our duties and to let the animal talent fairies help Artemis prepare for this busy time." With Queen Clarion's words been said, all the fairies began to leave the Pixie Dust Tree.

Fawn and the other fairies that helped Artemis that day, gathered around her with smiles on their faces.

"I'm so excited that you're an animal talent fairy!" Fawn exclaimed, hugging Artemis in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, I've never been so anxious while watching someone discover their talent. I for sure thought you'd be a fast flyer and secretly hoped you'd be a garden talent, but I suppose you were meant to be an animal talent all along." Rosetta said, fanning herself with her hand from the aftereffects of the events of the ceremony that took place.

Coming up to stand beside Artemis, Vidia stated "Now this was an interesting ceremony. I think Tinkerbell's got competition of whose light shone the brightest when their talent was chosen."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes as Iridessa leaned over and whispered "That's funny coming from someone who argued with everyone for weeks about how bright her light was." Which made the tinker fairy laugh.

Vidia heard this and began arguing against this notion. The new animal talent fairy watched amusedly as all of the female fairies argued back making some clear points about how competitive Vidia could get. When she realized this was getting them nowhere, Fawn decided to change the argument by making an obvious point.

"Alright ladies, we can't argue about this now, especially since this is Artemis's big day. I need to show Artemis where her new house is, you can come only if you all save this argument for later." Fawn pointed out, moving to lead Artemis away from the crowd.

"Fine, but don't expect me to drop this so easily." Vidia begrudgingly says.

"Oh honey, we wouldn't expect anything less from you." Rosetta states, earning a chuckle from a few of the fairies.

Artemis, with the fairies behind her, followed Fawn and was led out of the tree and was surprised to see that the sun was beginning to set. Flying for the second time was a lot easier and came more naturally. They all soared right above the Pixie Dust Tree, which allowed Artemis to see the size of Pixie Hollow all together. As she flew, she saw that the lands were separated by season and Artemis was led into the heart of the lands that were in the middle of Autumn. The air became cooler and had a calming effect as soon as they were inside what Fawn said was the Fall Forest.

With how high they were, it made Artemis wonder how Fawn would be able to see her new house. Then again, her new friend had lived in Pixie Hollow far longer than she had and probably new every inch of the forest they were flying through. Eventually Fawn became excited and began flying downwards, which the others had no choice but to follow. They soon stopped in a clearing covered in red and yellow leaves and Fawn led them to a fairy house that was built in the roots of a tree. The house was made out of sticks and leaves only found in the forest, it had two round windows, a door, and a little chimney poked out in between two roots. It appeared to be small, but Artemis discovered that it was a lot larger on the inside.

Inside, there was a small fairy sized table made out of sticks and a button with two chairs to match, a chandelier made of feathers hung above the table, an empty bookshelf sat in a corner of the room with a flower pot made of an acorn sitting on the top, a little fireplace stood where the chimney was built, and a bed made for one person sat in a corner where the light coming from the windows couldn't touch with a small hole next to it that could be used as a closet. Looking at everything it then hit Artemis hard that this house was hers and she had to grip onto one of the chairs to keep her legs from giving out.

"Are you okay Artemis?" Silvermist asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in." Was Artemis's answer as she still held onto the chair.

"Come on you guys, let's give her some space.". Fawn said, thinking that the new fairy could be alone for a bit.

Inwardly panicking over the fact of being alone, Artemis half shouted "No! Please stay, I uh-" she looked around for a good reason to keep them there for a while longer and got her answer when she saw the empty closet space. "I need help making some new clothes.".

"Well why didn't you just say so? Come on ladies, we cannot let Artemis be seen only in this thing!" Rosetta exclaimed, excited to use her fashion expertise on someone new.

The fairies got to work, grabbing the necessary stuff to make the clothes. Tops, pants, skirts, shoes, everything was made in the color of the animal talent fairies, which was mainly all brown. Artemis never had so many outfits to choose from and she was grateful to have them all because it was difficult to say what style suited her just by looking at them. While they were at it, Rosetta managed to show Artemis how to do certain hairstyles. By the time they were all done, it was late in the evening and it was time for everyone to go home.

"Alright Artemis, we got to go home. Do you think you'll be fine until I come get you in the morning?" Fawn questioned.

Even though she really didn't want to be left alone, Artemis had no choice in the matter and so she gave a nod and asked "What's going on tomorrow?".

"I'm going to start teaching you how to use your talent." Was Fawn's answer and she then took off.

Artemis watched as everyone left and soon, lay down in her new bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Whew I'm glad I was able to come up with another chapter. I could've gotten this done during the chapter, but it was busy at my house and I was feeling too emotional to do it. Those of you who read my fanfic for the movie Treasure Planet would've seen that I was worried about finishing it because I was going to a Christian summer program for college students last summer, but ended up managing to get it done. Anyways well I found out that the founder of the program passed away and it really hit me hard as he was a really sweet man who wrote a phenomenally great book for us to go through and talk about with each other. I made some of the greatest friends there and so I'm glad to know that I'm not alone in this. But he is in a better place and I'm happy to have the chance to know him. Anyways I want to thank TinkFan4Life again for all of your reviews and I want to thank everyone else who took the time to read this story and follow it. I forgot to recommend another fanfiction in the last chapter so this time I'm recommending The Border Café by 13bookworm and it is about if Queen Clarion and Milori were humans when they first met and so far it's really good and I think if 13bookworm saw more and more praise on it, she might actually finish it. Alright thanks again and I shall do my best in getting the next chapter out soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"Hello my pet, time for you to help me rule the world." A cold familiar voice said._

 _Artemis looked around in dismay of finding herself in the hand of her captor, the pirate who called himself Blackbeard. Blackbeard displayed darkness as he sneered down at the fairy in satisfaction and began taking her to a dark, cold, room. The next thing Artemis knew was that she was tossed into a metal cage and her captor began laughing as he left the room. With him gone, Artemis thought that as long as she was away from him, she'd be alright. How wrong she was._

Artemis snapped awake as she heard a knock on her door, the sounds of crows echoing in the back of her mind. Looking around, she was relieved that it was only a nightmare she had and not reality. Getting up, she walked over to her door and opened it to find the excited face of Fawn.

"Hey! You excited for your first day as an animal fairy?" Fawn excitedly asked as she entered the house.

"Mhmm." Artemis answered, then noticed the sack her friend was holding. "What's that?" She then questioned.

Gently setting the sack on the table, Fawn began untying it as she answered "I figured to bring you some breakfast since we didn't have much time to get you some food yesterday. I'm sure you're starving.".

Artemis's stomach growled as her companion laid out the food, causing Fawn to chuckle. Sitting in her seat, Artemis began to take careful bites of a raspberry and relished in the taste of the fruit. Fawn was patient while the new fairy ate her breakfast and when she was done, the animal fairy stepped out the door to give her some privacy as she changed.

Unlike the night before, Artemis's closet was now full of clothes thanks to all of the help of her newfound friends. Looking at the clothes, it was hard to say what her style really was. So, taking an easy route, the new animal fairy grabbed a top with thin straps and string in the front that tied it together, a pair of pants, and a pair of boots that went up to her knees. Putting them on, she then walked over to a mirror and began braiding her hair like how Rosetta taught her. She then left the short front ends of her hair to hang loose in front of her face and was stunned to see her reflection.

No longer looking frail and afraid, Artemis appeared to look stronger than she felt. It was a good disguise to show everyone, because it was a lot more difficult to show the truth behind the mask. With determination, she then walked out of the house and into the bright sun where her tutor awaited.

"Wow, I may not be as big of a fashionista as Rosetta, but I definitely think that outfit is perfect on you!" Fawn says as soon as Artemis walked out her door.

Looking down at her appearance, Artemis unsurely asked "Really?".

"Yep, you definitely pull that off. Okay, are you ready for your first day as an animal fairy?" Was her friends excited response and was answered with a nod. "Alright! We're going to head over to the Summer Glade, where I will be teaching you how to help baby squirrel's find food by themselves. So follow me!" She then went on and immediately took off when she was done.

Taking flight, Artemis followed Fawn out of the forest and up into the open sky. From above, the landscape of Pixie Hollow was absolutely stunning and she could pick out the tiny forms of fairies below. With the wind blowing through her hair, Artemis felt like nothing could stop her. The two fairies continued their flight until the air began to become warmer, meaning that they had just entered the Summer Glade.

Fawn soon began to descend into a thicket of trees and eventually came to a landing. Landing still hadn't come as easily to Artemis and so she stumbled once her feet touched the ground. Once she caught her breath, Artemis followed Fawn to a spot where more animal talent fairies were. From the looks of it, it seemed that all of the fairies were paired with their own baby squirrel.

"Hey guys! This is Artemis, our new animal talent fairy." Fawn introduced Artemis to the large group of fairies whom she'll be working with for now on. "Okay, I'll be showing her the ropes, so don't mind us." She went on and began pushing Artemis towards a different direction.

Pushed a little ways from the others, Artemis was steered to a spot where two baby squirrels were playing together. It was an adorable sight to watch, but as soon as Fawn cleared her throat, the two squirrels stopped what they were doing and stood up as if they were ready for the days lesson.

"Alright Artemis, this is where the lesson begins. Now, when approaching any animal for any reason, you need to smile and raise your hand to establish trust. Here, let me show you." Fawn began her lesson by doing just as she said.

Watching her tutor, Artemis took note of what was going on. Fawn walked to a grey baby squirrel with a sweet smile and slowly raised her hand. Looking at the hand, the squirrel almost seemed to smile as it sniffed it then leaned it's head forward. Petting it in approval, Fawn then turned to her student with a smile still on her face.

"Alright, your turn." She ordered.

Artemis tentatively followed her instructions. It was awkward in regards to the smiling as she wasn't so used to doing it yet, but the red squirrel assigned to her must have saw something trustworthy otherwise it wouldn't have leaned it's head into her palm. Stroking the soft fur of the squirrel, this time, Artemis began to display a genuine smile that she didn't know she was capable of giving.

Patting her on the back, Fawn said "Good job, I think you'll do great." and that was that on the matter as they continued on with the lessons for the rest of the day.

 **Author's Note: I live! Okay guys this was a little bit tougher to get done as there wasn't a whole lot going on and I was sick yesterday so I didn't feel like working on it until now. Thanks again TinkFan4Life and I forgot to thank ImpossibleGirl01 in the last chapter so thanks for that review. Okay let me know what you guys think and I shall try my best to get the next one out!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Days passed and Fawn continued to teach Artemis the ways of being an animal fairy. Through those days, Artemis became more familiar with Pixie Hollow and it's inhabitants and how her gifts could help them. Every once and a while she would see her other friends, but being as busy as they were with the coming season, it was difficult to spend time with each other.

One day, Artemis was in the Fall Forest, near Acorn Summit, using her newfound knowledge to help baby birds fly. It was actually one of the few days that some of her friends were around her at the same time. In fact, it seemed that lot's of different fairies were there and all were practicing their talents. Silvermist was adding dewdrops on spider webs, Rosetta and a bunch of other garden fairies were painting leaves in fall colors, and Fawn was helping some chipmunks find food. It was a great day and nothing, not even Dash and his gang who were flying madly everywhere, could ruin it. Or so they all thought.

"Okay now flap your wings." Artemis was giving instructions to the last baby bird in the nest.

After seeing it's brothers and sisters success, the bird began flapping it's wings. At first nothing happened, but after some correction from it's tutor, it eventually lifted off the ground.

"That's it! Keep flapping!" Artemis cheered on and then the bird took flight and began following it's siblings.

"That's the last of them Artemis. Beck and I will take it from here." A sparrowman known as Buck said as he flew next to the bird in question.

Relieved to hear this, Artemis sat on the branch of an oak tree as her shift had now ended. Since she started her training, the animal fairies had slowly been making her shifts a little bit long each day. Today, she had been working since the early morning and it was now noon.

Looking around, she watched as everyone continued their work. She still didn't like being alone and so she liked to wait until Fawn was done for the day before she went back home. After a bit, she began looking at the sky to see the shapes of the clouds. As Artemis began to get to the emptiness of the sky, save for the clouds, she soon began to see something in the distance. She could see a black outline and it slowly came into silhouette of a bird. A rather large bird to be precise.

Before she had time to contemplate what it was, someone began screaming "Hawk!".

Everyone turned their heads towards the sky and then panic erupted. Fairies were all over the place as they began looking for places to hide. Even the animals took off. The next thing Artemis knew, Fawn was yanking on her arm and pulling her into a whole in a nearby tree where the entrance was too small for the bird to fit through.

"What is going on?" Artemis questioned her friend, who was peeking her head up to look outside.

"Haven't you animal fairies been teaching her anything? That's a hawk out there." The voice of Dash answered, as he sat across from them next to his buddies.

Peeking her own head out, Artemis could see the bird a lot more clearly and turned to the sparrowman across from her. "What's the matter? It's a bird, not some monster, believe me I've seen plenty of those." Artemis questioned, looking at both Fawn and Dash as if they had lost their heads.

"You don't understand, Hawk's eat fairies!" Fawn managed to say, as her fear was too great.

Letting those words sink in, Artemis took another peek outside. She could see the bird's talons and it's sharp beak and could understand why her hiding companions were afraid. The bird looked like it was built to kill and probably had both the speed and the strength to do it. Turning to her friend next to her, Artemis gave Fawn a quizzical look.

"We're animal fairies, shouldn't we be able to make them stop attacking anyone?" The new fairy questioned the more experienced animal fairy.

"If it were that easy, we would've been able to do it a long, long, time ago. Believe me, I've even tried!" Fawn states.

Coming out of his long silence, one of the fast flying fairies known as Zod, spoke "You know when it comes to being in danger because of animal's, you animal fairies are really useless.".

Artemis wanted to punch him as she watched Fawn let his words sink in. However, the call of the Hawk distracted her from doing so. The sound caused everyone around her to cover their ears in fear. She had her own fears, but she just couldn't bring herself to be afraid of the hawks cries. In fact, she found it mesmerizing.

She peeked her head out a little farther to get an even better view of the large bird. The hawks feathers was brown on its back, red on it's tale, and white and brown around the chest and it had golden eyes. Artemis would've continued staring at it if she wasn't pulled down by Dash.

"Are you crazy?! Are you trying to get us spotted?" Dash whispered as if he wanted to shout at her.

"I just wanted to have a look at it." Artemis said plainly.

"And risk our lives? You really are crazy." He muttered as he went to sit by his friends.

Artemis couldn't take offense to that as she wasn't quite sure if she was crazy or not. However, her time looking out the whole gave her an insight of her surroundings. Outside the tree, there were some vines growing and knowing that was out there, helped her to form a plan. Crazy or not, it was the only plan she could go on and she wasn't going to sit around waiting for help to arrive to put it into action. First thing she did, was fly.

"Artemis!" Fawn called out to her.

"Yep she is crazy." Zod says and that's when he noticed his friend was missing.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Well I'm pretty excited with this chapter. Things are getting interesting for sure. Anyways as always, thanks TinkFan4Life for your lovely rambling, honestly your one of my favorite reviewers. Now I didn't post a story recommendation last time, so now I'm going to recommend The Day Bernard Got Beaned by sonny's girlfriend. It's a lovely fanfiction about The Santa Clause movies that involves the awesome head elf Bernard who loses his memory and meets a human who takes him in. That's all I'm going to say for that except read it, because it's sequel Finding Home is AMAZING! It also deserves more praise so go check them out! Thanks again and until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Artemis ignored her friend's silent cries as she flew towards the vines that grew right outside their hiding spot. Before she could reach it however, she heard the scream of a fairy as the hawk managed to grab them from a tree. Seeing the helpless fairy, Artemis stopped what she was doing and did something no other fairy would do, she flew straight at the hawk. It was a stupid thing to do, but she wasn't going to do anything else until the light fairy was safe from it's beak.

Flying fast, she quickly grabbed hold of it's feathers on it's neck and began to tightly pull them to the side until it let go. Angered by losing it's meal, the hawk turned it's head to look at the fairy who ruined it all. Then, it flew so fast that it caused the fairy to lose her grip and get carried away by the wind.

From the speed of the wind, caused Artemis to not be able to fly. So she fell and as she fell, she tried to twist her body around so she could have her wings facing up to the sky. However, gravity never worked like that and she continued to fall down towards the ground. Before she hit the ground, a quick movement of purple caught her eye and the next thing she knew, she was in the arms of the last person she'd expected to be saved by.

"You really do have a death wish, don't you?" Dash questioned as he flew Artemis to a nearby tree.

"I don't think now's the time to be making jokes." Artemis says.

Just as she said this, the hawk flew around and straight towards them. The two fairies began to fly away as the hawk pursued them.

"For the record, that wasn't a joke." Dash states as the two flew.

Artemis wasn't quite sure if she should believe him, but now was most definitely not the right time to ponder over it. Splitting up, the two fairies flew in opposite directions to confuse the large bird. It worked, as the hawk seemed to look in both directions to determine which fairy it should go after. Before it could make up it's mind, Dash began fast flying in circles over it's head, which annoyed the bird. This distraction allowed Artemis to go back to her original plan.

Flying over to the tree with the vines, Artemis looked at both the plants and at Dash as he continued to taunt the hawk. This brought another idea into her head.

"Dash, keep the hawk distracted!" Artemis shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Dash shouted his rhetorical question.

Ignoring his response, Artemis grabbed a vine and began to quickly tie it to another. Continuing this process, she soon had the longest vine to possibly ever be seen in Pixie Hollow. With this, she tied one end to a branch and then began weaving it between the tree and another one. It was a difficult process and she was starting to get tired, but she kept going until she had what looked to be a net in the trees. Finally done, she looked over at Dash's direction as he continued his taunts.

"Dash bring it here!" Artemis shouted.

Taking a quick look, Dash saw the net and began flying towards it. Either it was stupid or simply driven by hunger, the hawk surprisingly followed the fast flying fairy. Not wanting to go over the net, Dash through one of the holes instead. Seeing that the hawk was at full speed, Artemis pushed Dash out of the way as the bird came crashing into the net. The force of the bird crashing into the net, caused the net to expand until it bumped into the two fairies and sent them to the ground.

Then the unexpected happened. Once the net quit expanding, like a slingshot, it sent the hawk skyrocketing. The hawk gave a loud shriek and then disappeared hopefully for good this time. Slowly, all of the fairies began coming out of their hiding places and they all gave a big cheer knowing that the bird was gone.

With the shock from the fall wearing off, Artemis and Dash slowly began sitting up. Looking filthy and a little crazy eyed, the two began to laugh. Artemis found that she liked the feeling that laughter gave her and continued to do it. The laugh caught the attention of all of the fairies, who then began surrounding the two and lifting them up as they began to chant their names for their bravery.

Rosetta, Fawn, and Silvermist all came together to watch this display of appreciation. As she watched this, Fawn took a glance at Rosetta and saw a very familiar expression upon the garden fairy's face.

"Oh no you don't!" Fawn said, catching Rosetta off guard.

"What?" Rosetta asked sheepishly.

"I know that face. You are planning to play matchmaker again." The animal fairy states.

"Oh can I join in?" Silvermist entered the conversation.

Shocked by this, Fawn turned to the water fairy "You too?!" she questioned in disbelief.

"Oh stop being ridiculous, it wouldn't do Artemis any damage if she had a love life. Of course you can help Silvermist." Rosetta states, rolling her eyes at Fawn.

"Yay! I always wanted to try matchmaking." Silvermist excitedly says.

Putting one arm over the water fairy's shoulder, "Then it's a good thing that I'll be teaching you, especially since I haven't had any failures as of yet." Rosetta says.

Rolling her eyes, "Oh yeah? What about Tinkerbell and Terence?" Fawn reminded the garden talent fairy of the fact she liked to ignore.

"It's not my fault those two remain oblivious! I swear those two are as stubborn about their obvious attraction towards each other as Vidia about her whole light predicament!" The garden fairy exclaimed.

"So if you can't bring those two together, then there's no way you'll do it to Artemis and Dash."

"Not alone, but the three of us might have a better chance."

Knowing that this was a bait, Fawn crossed her arms and crossly said "Oh no, there is no way I'm getting involved with this."

With a devilish smile, Rosetta grabbed the animal fairy by the arm and replied "Oh honey, you already are."

Once this was said, Fawn realized what predicament she had gotten herself into and wanted to smack herself for starting this whole conversation.

 **Author's Note: Ello I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. Okay I know the whole net thing is cheesy, but come on, what scenes in any of the Tinkerbell films weren't? So I thought it fit in the world and if you don't that's fine, just don't complain about it because I'm not changing a thing. As always I want to thank the lovely TinkFan4Life for your constant reviews, they're great and honestly I enjoy the rambling. So another fanfiction recommendation, hmmm I haven't read this one in a long while but I'll Find Your Heart by SakuraDrops93 is in my favorite Tinkerbell fanfic section. It's been so long since I read it so I don't remember all of the details but that doesn't mean you shouldn't check it out. Alright that's it for now and I hope to have another chapter out soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day of crazy happenings had come to a close and Artemis and Dash parted ways for once in mutual understanding. After being praised by what seemed to be every fairy on Pixie Hollow, Artemis had finally managed to get to her house. Once inside, Artemis immediately closed the door and sank to the ground in exhaustion. Even though she was extremely tired, she knew that she was filthy and slowly stood to clean herself up. When the mud was all gone, she then slipped into her bed and immediately fell asleep. As usual, she dreamed of her time with the pirates.

 _The cage was cold and hard when Blackbeard tossed Artemis into it. With the gate shut, she watched helplessly as her captor walked out, laughing as he closed the door. Once he was gone, Artemis began looking at her surroundings. It was dark inside the room, but the light from the windows allowed her to see what was within. There was a small bed in the corner next her with a small table next to it which only had a lantern on top. A large desk sat on a rug in the middle of the room with various odds and ends sitting on it and a large chair to match it. There were several book shelves that were all full of books and a few old paintings hung from the walls._

 _As she looked around, Artemis felt the hairs of the back of her neck stand up and she quickly turned around. There was nothing, but the feeling never faded. Slowly turning back around, she jumped in fright when she came face to face with a crow. Artemis had never seen a crow before and she felt they generally weren't to be feared, but this one was different. It had scars along it's face which looked to be made from large claws and it's red eyes gazed down at her in an eerie way._

 _Then, as if to taunt her condition, it began banging into the cage, cawing as it went. Feeling immense fear of this creature, Artemis curled herself into a ball in the middle of the cage to protect herself from the dark bird and cried until she could cry no more._

Artemis woke up from her dream due to a noise. It wasn't Fawn's usual knock to indicate another start of another day, in fact it was still dark outside. The sound was a screech only an animal makes when it was in pain. Not wanting to go back to sleep and not wanting to keep the creature suffering, she immediately got up and went to her closet to change. Quickly changing into a brown top with sleeves that didn't go past her shoulders, a corset like belt went around her stomach and another piece of fabric went over it, pants, and her usual long combat styled boots. Quickly putting her hair into a braid she then went straight out the door and flew into the sky.

From what she could see, it was only a little bit before dawn, which meant nobody else would be awake at this time. Flying high above the trees, she listened for the animal again. Hearing it, she flew a little bit towards the direction it came from. Stopping a few times to only hear it again, she then found it had come from a part of the Fall Forest not a whole lot of fairies go to. This particular spot was rather eerie looking and it was a little nerve wrecking to even think about going in. Then she heard the screech again, louder this time, and she had no choice but to go in.

Flying slowly close to the ground, Artemis kept an eye out for any predators that might be lurking within. Then, she saw something rather peculiar. Landing to get a closer look, it turned out to be a large indentation in the ground that went on in a straight line a little bit ahead. She knew only an animal who had fallen could've made this. Wasting no more time, she slowly followed the indentation to not startle the hurt animal.

As she walked, she came into a clearing which surprisingly was the only less creepy place in this part of the forest. Looking around for the animal, she began to feel as if something wasn't quite right. The hairs on her arms stood up and there wasn't a single animal lying around anywhere. She then recalled her dream and this didn't help her feel any better. Then she heard the sound a twig makes when it has been stepped on. Artemis looked in the direction the sound had come from just as a large bird came charging at her.

Quickly flying into the air out of it's reach, she looked down and saw the bird was a hawk. Then she realized it was the same hawk from the day before and for some reason it wasn't flying up after her. Instead, it looked at her with what she could guess were angry eyes. Eventually it must have mustered some determination, because it hopped into the air to get her. It didn't reach her, instead it fell on it's wing and let out the painful shriek Artemis had heard. This was when Artemis realized the reason it didn't fly after her was because it's wing was broken.

She didn't know what to do. If she tried to help, the hawk would try to kill her, and if she wanted to help, she wouldn't know how anyways. Artemis hadn't been taught how to mend wounded wings and the sun was rising, which meant she would have to start her job soon. Then a thought struck her. The hawk definitely needed help and there was one fairy she knew could possibly teach her how, Clara. Taking one last glance at the large bird, Artemis took off in hopes of persuading Fawn to let her have the day off. She just hoped she would be convincing enough.

 **Author's Note: All righty my lovelies, a new chapter is out! Whew this was slow for me to work on, but hey it's here. Anyways thanks for the continuous interest everyone and I shall post another chapter soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Artemis flew straight back to her house, as she knew Fawn was supposed to come get her, and got there just as her friend had landed by her door. Landing also, she was greeted by Fawn's usual smile.

"Wow you're up early for once. You ready?" Fawn asked, not questioning what the other fairy had been up to.

"Actually Fawn, I wanted to ask if I could have the day off." Artemis sheepishly says and was received with a confused look.

"Why?"

Artemis for some reason felt like she couldn't give the full reason yet, so she choose her words carefully as she explained "I was thinking about having Clara teach me how to heal an animal with a broken bone, you know, in case the animal is in too much pain to get it to the healing fairies."

"That's their job though and if it comes down to it, we always use pixie dust or one of the tinker fairies contraptions to get the animal to the healing fairies." The animal fairy states.

"Please Fawn, I really want to learn how to do this." The blonde fairy pleads.

Seeing the determination in her friends eyes, Fawn knew she couldn't stop anyone when they've set their minds to doing something, so she gave in "Alright, you can have the day off. But Clara's not going to be much help."

"Why not?"

"Because healing talent fairies only use potions to heal their patients. If you're needing a bone to be fixed, then you need the nursing talent fairies and there's nobody better than my good friend Elixa. Come on I'll take you to her."

Without waiting for a response, Fawn took off into the sky, making Artemis have to catch up. They flew to a spot in Spring Valley known as Neverberry Thicket, where a few trees stood on a hill that were made into fairy homes. Fawn led Artemis to one home in particular that had the smell of various animals with a hint of daisy. The inside was filled with various stuff such as bookshelves that were filled with books, different fairy made jugs on separate shelves, a nest, and other décor. In a corner of the room, a fairy with tanned skin and reddish brown hair was tending to a ladybug who's wing was crooked. There was no doubt that this was Elixa.

Looking up to the approaching fairies, Elixa gave them a warm smile as she tended to the ladybug and said "Hey Fawn, long time no see."

"Sorry Elixa, I've been busy with my new protégée Artemis." Fawn states, nodding her head in Artemis's direction.

"Ah, so you're the new famous fairy I keep hearing about." The nursing fairy replies, her eyes that were a mixture of green and blue looked at the fairy in question.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable by the staring, Artemis tried not thinking about it as she said "I didn't realize I was so popular."

"Honey, coming to Pixie Hollow after escaping from the clutches of pirates is no easy feat and can definitely get you talked about. However, when you took on that hawk yesterday, you've certainly became one very popular fairy." Was Elixa's response as she finished fixing her patients wing.

Artemis wasn't sure how she felt about the statement. She didn't go after the hawk as a means of being famous for scaring it away, but that's how it turned out to be. Dash helped her make sure everyone was safe and she wondered if he had gotten the same treatment.

Clearing her throat to discuss why they were there, Fawn said "Well Elixa I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do and I'm only here because Artemis has been telling me that she wants to know how mend broken bones. So I figured, who'd be better to ask than you.

"I'm flattered Fawn, I really am, but I don't know if it's a good idea. I seem to recall you trying to help Tinkerbell do your particular talent and failing badly." Elixa warily states.

"Okay I'll admit that was a total fail, but I'm not asking you to teach Artemis your healing magic. Just show her the other way to fix broken bones by using sticks and a cloth, you know, the more painful way."

"I suppose I could."

With excitement in her voice, Fawn hugged Elixa, and prepared to leave. "Great! Well I gotta go, I'll see you later ladies."

Once Fawn left, Elixa turned to the other animal fairy and said "Well, shall we?"

Elixa began teaching Artemis how to fix bones by using herself as a substitute for an animal or any other fairy in Pixie Hollow. Soon enough however, a couple of garden talent fairies brought in a mouse with an injured tail and then eventually more and more animals and insects were being brought in as the day went on. The nursing talent fairy multitasked from doing her job and teaching the new animal fairy how to do it. Artemis considered Elixa to be a good teacher as she was patient and made the process of healing easy for her to understand.

Soon enough, it was late afternoon and Elixa had Artemis go fill an empty acorn with water. There was a small stream across the tree where Elixa's workshop and house stood, and Artemis was glad she didn't have to go too far. Bending down next to the water, she began to fill the acorn with water. As the acorn began to be filled, the animal fairy noticed that the water began to become a little brighter. Looking down to see what the stream was reflecting on, she noticed that it was coming from her wings. Quickly, Artemis turned and saw that her eyes were not deceiving her. Her wings were indeed glowing and then just like that, they stopped. Before she could contemplate what had just happened, she heard Elixa calling for her and began to bring the acorn back to the house.

"There you are, I was wondering when you'd arrive." Elixa says and then notices the look on Artemis's face. "You okay? You're turning a little white."

"I think I'm going crazy, I just saw my wings glowing." Artemis answers.

Greenish-blue eyes opened wide and Elixa began to study the wings in question as she mutters "Incredible, I've only seen a fairies wing glow once and that was Tinkerbell's."

"Really, why did hers glow?" The animal questioned, curious to know.

"Nobody is quite sure why it really happens, but if your wings glow, it could only mean one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you have a sibling." Was Elixa's answer, and all Artemis could do was stare at her in shock.

 **Author's Note: Duh duh duh! Well I know this is late, but my writers block has been killing me. Anyways what to talk about, let's see... Oh I turned 21 last week, wow I've been on Fanfiction for a very long time :D. I want to thank you all for continuing to follow this story and I'm glad to see all of the awesome reviews especially TinkFan4Life's. Now this story can only last so long and I have lots of stories I want to tell, but instead of me choosing what to write next, I made a poll to see what you all think I should write next and whatever gets the most votes will be the lucky story I'll work on. Okay enough of that, what did you guys think of the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know and if you have ideas of who you think this mysterious sibling is or anything else you guys would like to see happening, please let me know! Have a good day and I'll update again soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The thought of possibly having a sibling should've weighed on Artemis's mind. However, both she and Elixa became so busy with healing more animals, and the occasional fairy, there wasn't much time to think about this discovery. Eventually, applying splints and bandages to the wounded became natural and routine-like to the animal fairy and she couldn't wait to use her new skill on the hawk. How she was going to be able to do this to the bird was something she was going to worry about later.

Together, Elixa and Artemis healed more animals than the animal fairy thought they would. This made the animal fairy feel very accomplished and was definitely worth getting out of her job for one day. Finally the day was over and as Artemis put the supplies they used throughout the day, Elixa was saying goodbye to the last group of fairies who were carrying a now healed baby turtle back to its home. Just as she put the last item away, Artemis heard the nursing talent fairy close the door and heave a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

"Well, that's the last of them." Elixa announced. "Thank goodness."

"I can't believe the days already over. When the turtle was being carried away, I caught myself looking around ready for the next patient." Artemis admitted, earning a chuckle from her teacher.

"Yep, time flies when you're healing say twenty to thirty animals and the occasional fairy."

Nodding in agreement, Artemis yawned and this earned her another chuckle from the nursing fairy.

"I think it's time for you to go home." Elixa pointed out, receiving another tired nod from her student. "You did good today by the way. I was really surprised how quickly you got the hang of healing without using healing magic. I've got to ask though, why are you really interested in being taught how to do my talent?"

Rubbing her eyes, Artemis responded with "I just like to learn new things."

Not buying it, Elixa decided to let it go and walked the tired animal fairy out her door. The two fairies said their goodbyes and soon enough, Artemis was sleeping in her bed. There was no dreams throughout the night and she was once again awoken in the early hours by the shrieks she now knew came from the hawk. Wasting no time to apply her new skills, she got ready for the day and flew off to the injured bird. The hawk was exactly in the same area Artemis had left it and again it tried to kill her.

"You can try to kill me all you want, but you still won't reach me." Artemis states as she flew a few feet above the angry hawks head.

In response, the bird tried jumping in the air again to snap at her feet and again couldn't reach her. After a few more times of doing this, the hawk seemed to finally give up as it started walking around as if looking for a new prey. Sighing in relief, Artemis began grabbing some vines and twigs to make a make-shift splint as she didn't have the necessary supplies to actually make a real one. Grabbing some extra vine, she proceeded in tying it into a noose.

Once done, she began to do something no sane fairy would've done. With the vine-made noose in hand, Artemis began sneaking up behind the hawk while it was clawing at the ground as if it was searching for some bugs. Then hearing the flap of her wings, the hawk turned and charged at her. Having little time to react, Artemis swung the noose around and let it fly. The noose managed to wrap around the large bird and the animal fairy had to use all of her strength to pull it down.

With a loud shriek, the hawk seemed to glare up at her as she quickly flew up to it and tie its beak shut. This took care of the biting problem, but she soon realized she had to deal with the charging problem.

"Hey now... easy there big guy." Artemis began slowly as the bird proceeded to again charge at her. "I'm trying to help!" She then shouted in frustration.

Flying out of the way, Artemis watched as the large bird tried to come to a halt. It skidded along the ground and when it stopped, it seemed to be too exhausted to continue and so it collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. Sighing in relief over not being chased anymore, Artemis cautiously flew towards the hawk. Once next to it, the hawk lifted its head to look at her, but was too exhausted to do anything so it laid it back onto the ground.

Trying to calm her nerves, Artemis went to feel its wing. Upon making contact, the hawk tried to move its wing away, but only shrieked in pain.

Sighing, "Look I know you're angry at me for being the one to put you in this predicament, even though I did it to protect my friends from your natural instinct, but I'm trying to help you. Your wing is broken and it won't heal right if you don't let me help, so can you please work with me here?" Artemis talked to the bird.

Artemis wasn't quite sure whether the hawk understood a word she said, but after a couple of minutes, the bird painfully extended its broken wing in a way the animal fairy could work on it. Looking up at it, she saw it looking away from her as if it was trying to keep itself from pecking her to death.

"Okay big guy, this may hurt." The animal fairy states as she went to work.

 **Author's Note: Finally its done! Gee wiz getting this chapter out has been a pain for some reason. Anyways I want to thank TinkFan4Life for your continuous reviews and I want to thank everyone else who favorited this story. I hope you all liked this chapter and if you have something in mind that I could add to this story please let me know, I'm always open for ideas.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A painful shriek followed by a loud "Ow!" caused many birds and various other animals in the area to scatter in fright. It was now Artemis's third attempt of fixing the hawk's broken wing. Even though the large bird allowed her to do this, it would lunge at her every time it felt pain, which would mess up the process the animal fairy had to go through in order to heal it.

"Alright big guy, I know it hurts, but I can't fix it if you keep on pulling away or trying to bite me. So if you can just stay still then I can quickly get this done and then it'll be over." Artemis states as she fought the urge to give up.

Whether the hawk understood what she said or was just tired from the ordeal, it seemed to stay still despite the pain Artemis was inflicting as she proceeded to fix the wing. After about ten minutes of this, the wing was bandaged and was made secure to the birds side in order to prevent it from dragging on the ground. Upon feeling the stiffness on its right side, the hawk looked at the fairies handiwork and then up at the sky with a look of longing.

Feeling sorry for the large bird, Artemis began to reach out to stroke its feathers, but before she could do so, it took off through the underbrush. With a sigh, Artemis then noticed how high the sun was and realized how late to work she was. As fast as she could handle, she took off in search of Fawn who was probably worried about her. By the time it took her to find Fawn, it was already noon and the sun was shining over Summer's Glade.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Fawn exclaimed as soon as she saw the heavy breathing animal fairy.

Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves and to catch her breath, Artemis only half lied as she explained "I'm sorry, I woke up early this morning due to hearing the cries of an animal. Turns out it was a bird with a broken wing and being as I was the only one awake this morning, I couldn't wait for Elixa to wake up so I had to fix the wing on my own."

"Geez, was it tough to remember everything Elixa taught you?" Fawn asked, noticing the state of Artemis, which would've given Rosetta a heart attack if she saw it.

"Not really, after the busy day I had yesterday, I could probably mend broken bones in my sleep." Was the younger animal fairies answer.

The two fairies chuckled at this and went off to finish their jobs for the day. Even though Artemis was very late, Fawn managed to help her find a task that wouldn't take too long to complete. This involved teaching baby chameleons to blend in with their surroundings. The little lizards seemed to have a lot of fun with this and one gave Artemis a 'kiss' of appreciation. When the chameleons were brought back to their parents, the two fairies managed to have enough time to sit and chat before they had to head home.

"So how did yesterday go?" Fawn asked, sitting a separate mushroom from her friend.

"It was good, just very busy. I did learn a lot from Elixa, who was a good teacher, and..." Artemis began to answer and then wanted to slap herself as all at once, she remembered her discovery and couldn't believe how she could forget about it.

Noticing the shock in her friends face, Fawn couldn't help questioning it. "What is it?"

"Yesterday I went to get some water for Elixa and my wings out of nowhere began to glow." Was the animal fairies answer.

"Glow!?"

"Yes, glow."

"But that means-"

"I know, it means I've had a sibling here in Pixie Hollow this whole time and didn't even know it."

Dumbfounded, Fawn then couldn't help but question this. "But how is that possible, everyone was at your talent ceremony and your wings didn't glow then?"

Artemis agreed with her, it seemed everyone was at her talent ceremony and even though she was too busy finding her talent, Fawn had watched her through it all and never brought up the wing glowing. Obviously the possible sibling was going to be someone she hadn't met yet, which makes it much more difficult as she had yet to meet other fairies outside her close circle of friends, co-talent workers, and Dash and his group of 'friends'.

Turning to her friend with a look of confusion, Artemis then watched as a mixture of emotions appeared on Fawn's face. Then a split second later, the other animal fairy was pulling on Artemis's arm.

"Come on we have to talk to Tink!" Fawn exclaimed, leaving Artemis no room to argue.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry for the long delays between each chapter, but to be honest, I'm really not being hit with any inspiration not just for this story but for my others as well. I know what I want to happen with each story of mine, but every time I go to sit down and actually write, I just end up staring at my computer screen with no words written. If it wasn't for you my lovely reviewers and for my sisters, I probably would've just quit writing Fanfiction for a long while. However, I know how much my sisters and my awesome reviewer TinkFan4Live really like this story and so I'm not giving up on it. I hope you all will bear with me as I hope to finish it at some point this year, it just might take me a long while to do it. I'm trying to find new ways to build inspiration and I think it'd be pretty cool to hear what you guys do when you write your own stories. Thanks again for supporting Legend of the Hawk Riders and for the awesome reviews, I really hope you like this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Artemis and Fawn few to Tinker's Nook, which was located in Cottonpuff Field in the Autumn forest, in hope of catching Tinkerbell leaving from a long day of work. They caught sight of a few blonde tinker fairies, but none ended up being the one they were looking for. Clank and Bobble eventually came into view, but they seemed to be arguing about something as they didn't seem to notice the two female fairies. Waiting a little longer, they then began to hear the familiar of both Rosetta and Tinkerbell as the two fairies, who accompanied by Silvermist, came into view.

"Come on Tink, she needs this!" Rosetta exclaimed, loud enough for Artemis to hear what she was saying.

"I don't think she does, I mean she barely knows him and I don't think she likes him very much. Also why are you asking me to help your schemes? You know relationships aren't really my forte." Tinkerbell states.

"I know, but I think this will help - Oh, hi Artemis!" The conversation stopped as soon as soon as the garden fairy saw the two animal fairies.

"Uh... hi?" Artemis mutters, confused by the strange expressions the three fairies were giving her.

Looking at Fawn to see if she knew why the three fairies were smiling at her strangely, Artemis saw her friend roll her eyes and then say "Tink what can you tell us about when your wings?"

"Just that it glows whenever Periwinkle and I are together to indicate that we're siblings and that we can use the glow to fix our wings if they're broken. Why do you ask when you already knew this?" Was Tinkerbell's answer.

"Because Artemis's wings glowed yesterday."

The three fairies turned to Artemis with looks of shock on their faces. Not knowing what to say, Artemis merely nodded to answer her friends silent questions.

"Oh my gosh that's utterly fantastic! Who is it!?" Rosetta exclaimed excitedly.

"She doesn't know." Silvermist reminded her.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"Where were you when this happened?" Tinkerbell asked, hoping to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Artemis began explaining what happened the day before. Covering how Elixa was teaching the animal fairy some of her talent when the wing glowing took place, without even mentioning the hawk of course. Her friends listened intently and soon their expressions changed from shock to curious puzzlement.

"Hmm, well I suppose we can rule out the animal and winter fairies off the list of possible siblings. Considering that you've met every animal fairy with no wing glowing situation and you were too far away from the Winter Woods borders for one of the winter fairies to be considered a possibility." Fawn states, starting to pace in concentrated thought.

"Great, two talents removed, that leaves us with a thousand other choices hun." Rosetta sarcastically exaggerates.

"Well it's better than nothing."

"Fawn's right, with those two talents removed we can help Artemis focus on the others in warmer areas of Pixie Hollow." Silvermist agrees.

The fairies continued their conversation of the possible sibling Artemis could have. This conversation carried on until they all decided it would be best to carry on with the investigation over time instead of that same day. Even though the conversation made Artemis excited, she could understand her friends reasons of why it would take time. So when they all parted ways, a smile lingered on the animal fairies face as she began to fly home.

"Oh wait, Artemis!" Fawn called.

Turning around, Artemis watched as her friend flew up to her.

"Yeah?" Artemis asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that you've done great with your training and I don't have anything else to teach you. So you can now practice your talent on your own schedule with any animal." Was Fawn's answer.

Having mixed emotions about this, Artemis's only response was "Okay" and then she was waving goodbye to her friend and teacher since the moment she arrived in Pixie Hollow. It was a strange feeling knowing Fawn won't be waking her up for a busy day of teaching her the ways of being an animal fairy. However, the feeling didn't last long as she realized she now had an excuse to be with the hawk more and this brought the smile back to her face as she flew home.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back... sorta. I still feel a lack of inspiration, but I'm hoping now that I've got to this point, I can focus more on the relationship between Artemis and the hawk which I'm really looking forward to! Speaking of the hawk, I was hoping that you guys can come up with ideas of a name Artemis could give it as I'm being indecisive on my end. I've thought about Strider but as I said I'm always open minded of other peoples ideas and opinions. If you guys were unsure who Rosetta and Tinkerbell were talking about in the beginning of this chapter well Rosetta was just trying to persuade Tink to help her set Artemis with my character Dash which was discussed in a previous chapter. So with that out of the way, I want to thank TinkFan4Life for your continuous reviews and also Sarah2004 for your ideas that I will take into consideration. Now until I get another chapter out, I'd appreciate if you guys took the time to vote on my poll of which story I should work on next. I'd also enjoy reading your theories on who the possible sibling of Artemis could be as my sister has been desperately trying to figure out. Well I've rambled on enough so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I shall update again as soon as I can!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Artemis woke up early again the next day, but not because the hawk was screeching in pain. In fact, it was quiet in the Fall Forest as the animal fairy left her home with a sack of food for the day. Reaching the spot the hawk normally was found, she was surprised to find the large bird seeming to be ignoring her throughout the day, except for whenever she would get close which resulted in screeching and the usual biting.

Despite the lack of anything to do with the hawk, Artemis took the time to study the bird. This habit carried on for the next few days until it got to the point where she couldn't figure out what some of the things the bird did actually meant. And since Artemis couldn't get the information she needed from the other animal fairies, she decided to look for it in the Pixie Hollow library.

It however, soon became apparent that no one really had taken the time to study the hawks as there really wasn't any books about the large and dangerous birds. There were plenty of books about the other animals in Pixie Hollow, but they weren't the ones she really needed. Just when Artemis was going to give up on her search, she finally found what she needed. The book was small, had no title, and looked to be in need of serious updating, but it would do. Taking a glance at the librarian, whom seemed too busy pondering to know what was going on, the animal fairy quickly slipped out the door with the book in hand.

Artemis quickly flew to the usual spot and began studying the hawk again, but this time she had the book to consult with. She took some notes in her head and began applying them to paper the moment she got home and remembered to bring the paper with her the next day. After a while, she didn't need the book anymore and made sure to return it back to where it belongs. By this time, the hawk was so used to her presence, it actually allowed her to get closer.

One Day, she decided to be brave. Slowly walking up to the hawk, she was immediately met by the large birds golden eyes. However, for once there was no animosity in them, just calmness and a hint of curiosity. Taking it as a sign to come even closer, she carefully raised her hand as if to pet it. The large bird studied the hand for a time and just as the fairies hand was going to make contact with it's beak, a remarkable thing happened.

The hawk began bending itself in a way which looked as if it were bowing. Artemis stared at the large bird in curious amazement and when it didn't move, she then placed her hand on its beak. Suddenly a surge of warmth flowed through her, light erupted around them, and strange visions appeared in the back of her brain. All of the sensations began to be too much and the animal fairy then blacked out.

Images, strange and unintelligible became clearer and clearer the more Artemis stayed asleep. She could tell they weren't dreams as some details in her own dreams were a little distorted. In the vision, she saw Pixie Hollow from a high vantage point and a dark mass beginning to surround it. Then a bright light beamed up into the sky and a large clear dome covered the home of the fairies, preventing the dark mass from coming through. Artemis could've sworn she saw a person in the darkness, but she couldn't tell as she was being pulled from her deep sleep.

When she awoke, it felt as if her whole body was on fire, but this wasn't the most frightening part. What really was frightening, was the difference in her natural senses. The moment she opened her eyes, the world around her changed drastically. Her eyesight went from only being able to see what's in front of her to being able to see a rabbit a hundred feet away. Her hearing and smelling abilities were also heightened. It was all a little nauseating and she had to lie down for a while until the nausea went away.

In her head, all she could think about was what in the world was going on. No one ever told her things like this could happen, but then she thought maybe no one knew it could. She could see the hawk staring at her curiously as if it didn't know what to do with the fairy. After about an hour of laying there, everything subsided and went back to normal. Everything except the burning feeling coming from her shoulder.

Reaching behind her to feel what was the cause of the burning sensation, she was met with the feeling of scabbing. There was no way for her to see what was wrong and so she immediately went home. Turning her back to her mirror, she had to look over her shoulder to be able to see it. On her shoulder was a burned outline of a bird. But there was no mistaking the kind of bird it was, which was none other than a hawk.

The sickness she felt earlier returned at full force and it left her with no choice, but to slip into her bed and rest. She stayed there for hours, thinking about what it could all mean. What she couldn't realize was how this event would trigger the many events soon to follow.

 **Author's Note: Hey ya'll long time no see. Sorry about the long delay, but what with my lack of inspiration lately and other things makes it harder to get new chapters out. I do plan on finishing this story this year so don't worry! I want to thank those of you who continue to stick with this story of mine and for all of the reviews you've been sending me. Please keep em coming cause they're what help me know who really enjoys it and it also helps spark some ideas so don't stop. Well I guess that's all I plan on saying, except for updating as soon as I can of course. Thanks again and until next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

High in the sky, over the sea beyond Pixie Hollow, away from the seagulls and the other predators lurking about, a crow flew to an unknown destination. However, this was no ordinary crow. It wouldn't have been noticeable of the sheer difference from any other black bird, except for its red eyes and the scars on its. And these were only two major differences.

After a while of flying over the vast blue seas, it finally got to the point where the water began to dark, indicating the crow was close to where it had to be. Eventually the darkened sea began to be covered by a cloud of well... darkness. Dark magic to be precise. Of course the bird had no trouble navigating through the darkness and it soon found itself landing on a small cliff on a small island.

Then the crow began to change form in an agonizing way. Gone with the wings and everything else which gave it its crow-like appearance, all of it replaced with sickly pale skin and the face of a man. The man was the size of a fairy, had greasy black hair, pointed teeth, and was wearing armor made of animal bones and a cape made of various hawk feathers. What remained the same, was his blood red eyes.

"What took you so long Morwen?" A woman's voice broke through the noise of the crashing waves below.

Kneeling, Morwen's deep voice answered "I'm sorry Lady Venus for the delay, I was... detained."

Venus's appearance was different than Morwen's. Wavy light brow flowed down to her shoulders, a black crown sat at the top of her head and a silver necklace hung around her neck. She was wearing a long black dress which hung over her cream colored skin, and her silver eyes peered up at the shape shifter in slight dangerous agitation. She was rather beautiful, despite her black attire which seemed to be made to match her dark fairy wings.

"Was the reason for the delay more important than the summoning made by Morpheus?" Venus's question came out soft, but no less threatening.

When Morwen didn't answer, Venus continued. "I hope you at least know the reason why you are here."

"I was summoned to discuss a matter in regards to Pixie Hollow." Morwen answers.

"A matter in regards to Pixie Hollow? A matter in regards to Pixie Hollow!? You seriously could not feel the energy this matter is all about?" The dark fairy's tone became sharp and cold. "You of all people should be aware of what kind of power I speak of."

"I do know what it is. Do not speak to me like I'm a fool, because unlike you I can sense the presence of a new Hawk Rider in my bones." Was the shape shifters response.

"How dare-!"

"Venus I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a meeting with our king." The crow man interrupted, not bothering to look at the dark fairy as he walked away.

"I won't be sorry if Morpheus kills you on the spot! After all it is your failure of killing every Hawk Rider in existence which keeps him from claiming Pixie Hollow!" The dark fairy shouts at him as he began to fade from view.

* * *

To think nobody wouldn't notice Artemis's long disappearances for the past few weeks is a huge understatement. Every day her friends had tried to find her, mainly Rosetta who was still trying to play matchmaker especially since she had convinced both Tinkerbell and Iridessa to join her cause. So on the day of the mysterious branding, the sound of knocking awoke the animal fairy from her deep sleep. Walking to her door, Artemis took a quick glance at her shoulder only to discover the branding had faded.

"There you are hun! Where have you been!?" Rosetta questions as soon as Artemis opened the door.

The other faces of the rest of her friends had the same expression as the garden fairy like they were up to something, except for Vidia who looked like she didn't know why she was there.

"I'm sorry I've been... busy." Artemis answers vaguely.

"Never mind, we need to get you ready!" Rosetta exclaims excitedly.

"Ready for what?" The animal fairy questions, gazing helplessly at her friends as the garden fairy began pushing her to her closet.

"The theatre fairies are putting on a play tonight and Rosetta thought it would be a good idea to see if you're mysterious sibling will be there." Iridessa explains and then adds very quietly "Also because Dash will be there." which she earned a good bump from Fawn's elbow.

And thus Artemis was stuck in the hands of the over excited fairy as she began to get ready for a hopeful meeting with her unaware sibling. Rosetta picked out a cute sleeveless top which had two cords to tie around Artemis's neck to help keep it secure, capris with ruffles on the pant legs, and slip on shoes. Of course being an animal fairy meant her attire was going to be all brown, but it looked rather cute all together. Then her friends tried to figure out what to do with her hair as the garden fairy deemed the single braid over done. With no ideas, it was decided to let her wavy hair down.

"Oh my gosh you look fantastic!" Both Iridessa and Rosetta exclaimed at the same time, then chuckled when they realized what just happened.

"Alright let's go ladies." Vidia says and then they were out the door and up into the evening sky.

 **Author's Note: Well guys this week I went camping and managed to find inspiration to write this chapter. Your welcome. Anyways I'm glad I'm at this point, because I've been wanting to get to my idea for the next chapter for a while now and just haven't figured out until this week when I am going to include it. It's nothing exciting, but the interaction between both Artemis and Dash is something that I've been looking forward to. I might possibly get it written this weekend otherwise you're probably going to have to wait till next week. Okay so now I want to know what you guys thought of this chapter and I want to as usual thank TinkFan4Life for your continuous thoughts (I also found it strange how you didn't receive the last chapter, weird). If you guys want to see a visual description of my characters, you can find them on my DeviantArt page TheFantasyLover96 and post anything you want to say about them. Also if you could go to my poll and vote on what story I should work on after this, I would gladly appreciate it. Ta ta for now!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Fairy Tale Theatre was packed when Artemis and her friends arrived and it seemed more other fairies were still coming. Taking a look at the large crowd, the animal fairy saw a few familiar faces. She saw Clank and Bobble on one of the front rows and then she saw someone she couldn't believe was there. Dash was sitting in the very back and this time without his loud and obnoxious group of friends. The fast flying fairy then saw her and for a minute looked shocked to see her there and then went on to pretending he never noticed her.

"Come on guys let's get in our seats." Tinkerbell says and they all went to sit in a row behind Clank and Bobble.

"Oh hi guys, perfect weather for tonight ey? Unlike tomorrow." Bobble greets.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Iridessa asks.

"You didn't hear? The storm fairies are scheduled to practice their talent which means we get a day off." He answers simply.

"Oh great, the one day I get off and I'm going to be stuck inside." Rosetta mutters, as usual over exaggerating the situation.

Artemis didn't pay much attention to what her friends conversations about the weather. She was too busy looking around at all of the other fairies and she kept checking her wings for any sign of glowing. As the last group of fairies entered the theatre and took their seats, Artemis was hit with a wave of disappointment as none of them made her wings react to their presence. It was a hard and frustrating blow, but she decided this opportunity just crossed all of them off her imaginary list and all she had to do was continue to be patient.

Suddenly the lights began to dim and the crowd ceased their conversations. Then a sparrowman walked out from the curtains and the show began to start. It was very interesting for Artemis to watch the fairies perform as other people. The play seemed to be about two fairies who fell in love and decided to go on an adventure together. Artemis didn't know much about love, but she felt for a while the two fairies romance was unrealistic and over dramatized.

Taking a look at her friends, she saw Rosetta, Iridessa, Clank, and Silvermist were very sucked into the romance and when it came to a part of the play where the two lovers got separated, the fairies started to shed some tears. Fawn, Vidia, Bobble, and Tinkerbell on the other hand rolled their eyes. Looking behind her, she saw Dash had a bored expression, but was nevertheless invested in what was going on. Turning back around, she continued to watch the play.

Just as she too was going to roll her eyes as well, the lighting began to change. Fog began to form on the stage and another sparrowman walked out onto the stage. Even though the fairy was wearing fairy made clothes, Artemis recognized what the outfit was supposed to be based off of. Starting to get a little tense, she watched as the fairy performed as a pirate coming after the two adventuring lovers.

The performance the sparrowman was putting on as a vicious pirate was very good. As she continued to watch, repressed memories began to resurface. For a moment she was back in her cage, screaming at the top of her lungs to be let out. Feeling frightful, she knew she had to get out of the theatre and into fresh air. Before her friends could see her expression, she quickly got out of her seat and ran out the door.

As soon as she was away from the curious eyes belonging to the fairies who watched her run out, she began trying to calm down. Taking deep breaths, she began to pace and tried to clear her head. It was difficult as her memories seemed to try to stay and make her relive her darkest moments. Just as she was about to feel alone, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Jumping a few feet in the air, she didn't realized she had accidentally stomped on the person's foot until she heard "Ow!". Turning around, she found it was Dash who was rubbing his foot.

"Geez remind me not to do that again." Dash groans in pain.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was alone." Artemis apologizes, watching as the fast flying fairy put his hurt foot down.

"Well if you weren't pacing so much, you might've noticed me." He states, his usual sarcasm.

"You could've left me to my pacing and continued watching the play." Was the animal fairy's reply. "Why did you come out here anyway?"

He was silent for a time, as if trying to find the words he wanted to say but only ended up with "I guess I was just trying to be nice."

"Nice? You've been many things, but never nice."

"You know I'm not all that you think I am."

"Oh and what is it that I think of you are?" Artemis sarcastically asks.

"A pompous jerk who thinks he can get away with anything. There's more to me Artemis, I just have a hard time showing it." He answers, his tone catching her off guard.

Ever since Artemis arrived in Pixie Hollow, Dash had presented himself just as he described. To her, he didn't seem as if he cared much about other people. In fact, he seemed to disassociate himself from anyone who wasn't in his close circle. Yet upon hearing the way Dash talked, the animal fairy began to realize she did see a different side of him come out of nowhere. She remembered the day of the hawk attack, how he saved her from her fall and wanted to help her make sure the hawk would go away. There was no judgment of what her talent was, he willingly helped her when no one else was brave enough and this made her think what he was saying was true.

"Why do you have a hard time being yourself?" Artemis asked, curious to know the truth.

Dash tensed up at the question and just when he looked as if he wasn't going to answer, he began to explain. "When I first arrived in Pixie Hollow, things were different than what they are now. Back then, fast flying fairies were more full of themselves. And then there was me, a fast flyer who loved poetry and helping others. However, I didn't want to be ridiculed by the others and so in order to be liked among them, I decided to become one of them."

"That's awful." Artemis says sympathetically.

"I've gotten used to it." Dash replies.

"It doesn't make it less painful. But I don't get why you are okay with showing me some of the real you."

"I guess it's because I can tell you wear your own mask to hide your own pain and unlike everyone else's, yours is the most real."

Loud conversations reminded them of the crowd which began piling out of the theatre, reminding them to place their invisible masks back on their faces. However unlike before, they could now see each others more clearly. From this day on, they began to regard each other in possible friendship.

 **Author's Note: Okay this came out later than I intended, but it's mainly due to me being lazy :P. However I didn't get any rants about the delay so I guess that's good. It really wasn't until I saw TinkFan4Life's review today which motivated me to get off my lazy butt and finish writing the chapter... so thanks my lovely reviewer I really hope you figure out what the problem is on your end because as I've said before, I like reading your reviews as they let me know who's really interested in this story in order for me to continue it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be coming out, but I got an idea and I shall do my best getting the idea written as fast as I can. Stay tuned and don't forget to vote on my poll as this story isn't going to be around forever!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The conversation Artemis had with Dash instantly changed her point of view of him. After viewing him as a stuck up snob since she arrived, she never realized how similar they both were. With this new knowledge running through her mind as she flew home, she decided she wanted to try to be friends with him. First things first, she was going to sleep on how a friendship would blossom.

Next morning, Artemis got up and went straight to her closet and began picking out her outfit for the day. She put on her corset top, pants, her boots, and because the storm fairies were planning on practicing their talents, she put on a jacket and cloak. Donning her usual single braid, she took a look at her faded brand in the mirror and wondered what it could mean. Then, she left her home and went to the hawk.

The hawk was waiting for her in their usual spot and surprisingly didn't bite her in greeting. Instead, it walked up to Artemis with a calm demeanor. It was rather strange considering the large bird had tried to kill her numerous times and now it was looking at her as if it was expecting to be stroked. Even though she knew it wouldn't really understand her, she couldn't help make a comment about it.

"What's your deal hmm? One minute you were wanting to kill me, and now what? Also what's with the branding, how did that get there?" Artemis's questions came out of her mouth, but of course there was no answer.

Tentatively, she reached out to stroke the birds feathers in case she would have another vision. Nothing happened, but the feeling of petting the hawk was rather soothing.

Sighing, "I'm never going to get an answer am I?" She asked aloud, but of course there was no answer. "I suppose I could check on your wing while you're all calm right now and then maybe work on coming up with a name for you." She went on as she began undoing the hawks bandaging.

Once the homemade splint was undone, the hawk immediately began stretching its wings. It looked certainly much more happy to have the bandage off and then without warning, began trying to get off the ground.

"Hey wait, I need to make sure its all healed!" Artemis shouted at it.

Paying no heed to her shouting, the hawk flapped its wings and sluggishly it was up in the air. Surprised and excited at seeing the large bird fly, Artemis watched as he got higher in the air. Then with a determined look, the hawk took off with no problems at all. It only took the animal fairy a couple of seconds to lose her excitement of the birds flight and replace it with worry over what would happen if it flew off in an area with a lot of fairies.

Going after it, she found herself flying further in the little wood she spent so much time in. It was rather eerie, but she continued until she decided to land on a tree branch and look around for it this way. Artemis was only met with silence, until she heard the sound of flapping wings. Looking in the spot the sound was coming from, she waited for it to come into sight. Then out of nowhere, she was nocked off her branch and began falling towards the ground.

Righting herself up, she began flying to the ground and turned around to get a better look at what nocked her off the branch. There was nothing, until she turned around and was met with the red eyes of none other than the bird from her nightmares. The crow seemed to stare at her in menacing way and it made all thoughts of flying away leave the animal fairy's mind. Walking backwards, she could've sworn she heard the sound of different wings flapping in the sky, but her fear of the dark bird in front of her over took her thoughts.

Artemis saw the crow move slightly and she immediately knew it was going to come after her. Then, without warning, large talons grabbed her and she was then dangling in the grip of large claws in the air. Looking up, she was met with a remarkable sight. The once aggressive hawk who had tried to kill her in the past, was now saving her from the crow she had feared for so long. Immediately she heard the crows loud caws and looked behind the hawk to find the black bird following them. If looks could kill, the expression the crow was giving them would've ended her on the spot.

The hawk flew on, with the animal fairy in its grasp, farther into the Autumn Forest. The farther they went in, the more difficult it became for the large bird to fly. Eventually, after being stopped by a thicket of trees with thorns, the hawk began to fly up past the trees and into the clear sky. The crow continued its pursuit, chasing them without loss of breath. Then, Artemis began to see a shimmering in the distance and then the next thing she knew, she felt a surge of powerful energy flow through her and both her and the hawk almost flew into a large tree covered in green leaves.

Then, without warning, the hawk used its leg to toss Artemis in the air and she was then on its back. Artemis would've felt excited about flying on the hawks back, if they weren't being hunted by the crow. Looking behind them, Artemis saw the crow was nowhere in sight. Continuing to look around for the black bird, she then noticed a little too late what they were going to fly into. Not able to stop the hawk, they then flew into a trap dangling from the tree branches. For the second time in Artemis's life, she was locked in a cage with no way out.

 **Author's Note: Hello ya'll I'm back with another chapter, this time its a little bit more exciting. I want to thank you all again for continuing to follow this story even though it takes a little bit for a new chapter to come out. Now I'm starting to get an idea of where I am in this story and basing it off of what I have planned on how to progress this story, I'd say we're at the halfway marker. I'm going to be delving deeper into Artemis becoming a Hawk Rider, her relationship with Dash, and her facing the villain Morwen. I also kid you not, I've already got the chapter planned out of when Artemis meets her mysterious sibling and I think it'll surprise you of who it is (it's not the next chapter). If you have any thoughts on who you think it'll be, you can leave me a comment but I am not revealing anything. TinkFan4Life I hope my pm answered your questions and I want to thank you again of your continuous reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so take care until then!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For over an hour of being locked in the trap, Artemis tried various things to get out. She tried ramming her body into the walls, but found the twigs it was made of to be very sturdy. The hawk even tried helping with this, but since its wing was still sensitive it had to stop to prevent any damage. The two even tried swinging the trap to cause the ropes it was attached to snap, but to no avail. Eventually they had no choice but to stop.

Sitting down in frustration, Artemis began looking around her surrounding and was shocked at what she didn't realize before. She remembered being in the Autumn Forest, but now it seemed they were in the middle of summer which was impossible as they were no where near the Summer Glade. In fact, the forest they were in now looked to be more of a rain forest made up of palm trees, rather than the pine and oak trees the Summer Glade was known for. Unfamiliar animal noises could be heard all around them and Artemis began to wonder what kind of animals could be in this place.

In order to wrap her mind around how they got there, she decided to go back through her memories. The first thing which came to mind was the crow, the hawk rescuing her from the evil black bird, then she slowly began to remember the small details she didn't notice when they were being chased. She remembered they had to fly out of the trees due to the large thorns they almost flew into and then with the crow on their tail, Artemis recalled the surge of powerful energy she felt before they ended up in the unfamiliar forest.

Deciding to think more about this energy, Artemis could recollect feeling like electricity was flowing through her body as they flew through it. The fact this happened after she saw the shimmer in the sky could only mean the energy and the shimmer was the same thing. Then out of nowhere, Artemis remembered the vision she had of the magical barrier which formed over Pixie Hollow and she immediately began to put two and two together. There was a barrier over Pixie Hollow and since it seemed as if nobody was aware of its existence then no wonder nobody ever told her of the forest she was in which meant her world was larger than she had come to believe.

As Artemis continued to put more thought into this discovery, she didn't hear the sounds of large footsteps coming towards the trap. The feeling of the cage being lowered was what did the trick and snapping out of her reverie, she was then looking into the large eyes of a human. Crawling back as far away from the human as possible, she frantically looked all around her to see two more humans who were peering into the cage as well. The hawk next to her tensed up, but couldn't do anything due to the small space of the trap they were in.

The humans started saying something unintelligible and the with a nod from one of them, the cage was then undone from the ropes it was attached to. Now in one of the humans hands, the cage would shake as the human carried both hawk and fairy to who knows where. Artemis guessed they were far from the humans home because it took a couple hours of the humans running, each taking turns holding the cage, to finally reach it. Once there, she noticed there were humans everywhere and they all looked similar. Long black or very dark brown hair flowed down the humans darker skin and all of them were wearing clothes which most likely were made of animal skins.

The strange humans looked to live in tent-like homes which also to be made of animal skins and this made Artemis wonder what kind of humans were these. As the walking continued, the human carrying their cage soon set it in front of another human who was wearing a long headdress made of feathers. This human was older and stared at the cage with a curious expression which soon turned to surprise as he peered closer. With a movement of a hand, another human came forward and opened the trap carefully without damaging it.

Once it was opened, the hawk flew out of it and began baring its talons in a protective gesture as Artemis sat in the cage with mixed emotions. Artemis felt fear and curiosity at the same time as she held the humans gaze. Unlike the pirates who looked at her with expressions of greed, the human who sat before stared at her with equal curiosity and excitement. The expression the human had began to dispel her previous fears and Artemis could tell then she was not in any danger.

"What is your name?" The human asked her, straining on saying the words correctly.

Shocked at hearing English coming out of his mouth, instead of the gibberish the others had spoken, Artemis answered "My name is Artemis, I am an animal fairy from Pixie Hollow and this is my hawk..." Forgetting the fact the hawk had no name, she blurted out a random name which came into her mind. "Strider."

The human began shouting in his own language to the other people and the only words she could understand were her name, the hawks new name, and something about a Hawk Rider. Then the humans shouted in excitement once they heard the last word which caught the animal fairies curiosity. The fact they could understand her, shocked Artemis immensely.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Artemis questions.

"I told them who you are young Hawk Rider." Was the human's answer.

"I don't understand, what is a Hawk Rider and who are you people?" The animal fairy had to shout as the humans yelled in excitement again.

"I am Great Big Little Panther chief of my tribe and you are Artemis a Hawk Rider, protector of Neverland." Was the Chiefs answer, raising more questions in Artemis's head than giving answers.

 **Author's Note: Hola amigos, I'm back again! Agh we're finally going to be delving deep into Artemis fully becoming a Hawk Rider, by starting off with her finding out about Hawk Riders. I'm so excited! I'm really curious on what you guys think about bringing in the Indians and the fact they can understand fairies when most people, except for Peter Pan, can't. Don't worry, I will be explaining why they are able to but I think the answer I'll give will be basically self explanatory so stay tuned for that! I do have an idea of how I want the next chapter to go so it probably won't take too long for it to come out, but knowing me I wouldn't get too anxious for it to come out soon. It all depends on when I have time for it and if I have enough inspiration for it. TinkFan4Life, I hope this chapter answers your question on how Artemis and the hawk ended up in the trap, if not just let me know! I also want to know everyone's continued guesses on who Artemis's sibling is because I probably will be revealing it the chapter after the next or the one after that so give me those guesses! If anyone hasn't done it yet, I'd appreciate if you go into my poll and vote on what story I should work on next, as I got some rough drafts up on Fanfiction that could be continued or I could just go into the sequel of this story but that's entirely up to the votes. I want to thank you all for your continuous support of this story of mine and I shall update again as soon as I can! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Artemis tried to process what the chief of the Indians had told her. But no matter how hard she had tried to understand, the information just didn't compute in her brain. The idea of humans who were able to understand her language, the fact her own world was larger than she had originally thought, and the new knowledge of her being something called a Hawk Rider it was all too much. So it was only understandable she had to ask some questions just to understand what this was all about.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! I have a lot of questions that I need you to answer!" Artemis exclaimed, interrupting the Indians excited discussion.

The Indians grew silent, "We know not much, but we shall answer as best we can Hawk Rider." The chief says, giving the fairy his full attention.

"Okay... ugh good. First question, how can you understand me when no other human can?" The animal fairy questions.

"Many moons ago, my tribe lived in another land your people call the Mainland. My tribe had lived there for many generations, until one day another tribe raged war on us. The other tribe had many more men and slowly began to kill us one by one. Then one day, we were visited by a bright light we once thought was a spirit, but now know it to be a fairy. Because my people have devoted our very lives to being in tune with nature, we were able to understand the fairies language. The fairy told us about their world, and it called it Neverland. The fairy told us about Neverland, how it was a land of plenty and a land of immortality. We were given the chance to leave our land and rebuild our lives, and so we left. We have been here ever since."

The animal fairy became silent at this, stunned by the knowledge. She began to feel even smaller now knowing the place she had known since her arrival, was only a small portion of land in this large world. Also, the fact this land made humans immortal, made her wonder if it affected her as well and if it did then how long was she on the pirate ship. Then she began to look at the hawk she now named Strider and wondered if he was immortal as well.

Noticing the Chief staring at her, she decided to ask her next question. "You said I'm a Hawk Rider, but what does that mean exactly?"

"You really do not know?" The Chief questions, and being answered with a shake of Artemis's head, he continued. "Come, it is best to explain it at the cave."

 _'Cave?'_ Artemis questioned in her mind, but then noticed the Indian who began to walk by himself to some unknown destination. The fairy got onto the hawks back and together, they followed him. The tribe's encampment was situated on a cliff and the trio had to circle down around it to reach the beach where the cave was. Upon reaching the cave, Artemis began to shudder at the pure darkness at its entrance. She wondered how they were going to be able to see anything and was then answered, when the old Chief picked up a torch and began lighting it with rocks.

Strider began to make some nervous screeches, but with a gentle nudge from Artemis, he flew in. The cave was made of limestone, but Artemis had no idea what this was and just admired the structures formed over the length of time. It was also small and when the trio reached the back of it, the animal fairy wasn't able to see the drawings painted onto the back wall until the Chief brought the torch close to it. Having the large bird land on a stalagmite close enough to the Indian, Artemis began to fly to get a better look at the drawings.

Touching a drawing of a deer, Artemis asked "What are these?"

"They are our depictions of the things we've seen upon our first arrival in Neverland." Her companion answers and then raising his torch to one drawing, he went on. "These are of our first encounter with the Hawk Riders."

The drawing was of three large figures, obviously human, which were surrounded by smaller figures with the outline of hawk wings around them. It was rather beautiful to look at and Artemis couldn't help but feel inspired by it.

"Upon our arrival in Neverland, we had lived in peace for many moons. Then one day, the sky began to darken and a shadow spread across the land. The shadow began to kill Neverland and when we were about to lose hope, we were visited by fairies riding hawks. These fairies were different than the one who brought us here. They possessed stronger magic than any other we've encountered and used their magic to create a magical wall all over Neverland. Doing so, the darkness disappeared and the land returned to its natural order and all's been well ever since." As the Chief explained, Artemis began imagining it in her head.

"This still doesn't fully answer my question." Artemis mutters as she continues to stare at the wall.

Hearing it, the Chief made his reply "We do not fully know about Hawk Riders and what they really are capable of. My people and I haven't been able to ask them as after the darkness left, we never saw them again. But, you passed the magical wall surrounding you're home, which would mean it was made by another Hawk Rider."

"But how can that be? Ever since I came to Pixie Hollow, no one's ever mentioned them and whenever hawks are spotted, they hide."

"I do not know, but you are a warm fairy yes?" The Chief questions and then continued after receiving a nod. "If I had to take a guess of where another Hawk Rider would be hiding, I would check someplace warm fairies try not to go."

 _'The Winter Woods!'_ Artemis immediately thought and with this newfound knowledge, she became excited. A few minutes later, the trio left the cave and were greeted by the mid afternoon sun.

"I should be getting back, the storm fairies are planning to practice their gifts and I don't want to get caught up in that." Artemis says, looking at the human with a newfound respect.

"It has been good to know that the Hawk Riders have not all disappeared. Until we meet again young Hawk Rider." The Chief bids his farewell and with that, Artemis and Strider flew off towards the place they both call home.

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! I got another chapter for you! I'm happy that this chapter didn't take me too long to update, but yeah it's been a little challenging getting myself to sit down and write. Well I want to thank everyone for the continuous following, especially TinkFan4Life and I've also been noticing some new readers as well so thanks for the favorites and such. Anyways, I've been making you wait a long time for the special reveal of who Artemis's mysterious sibling is and I am excited to announce that the reveal will happen in the next chapter. Those of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning, well I thank you for your patience and you won't have to wait much longer for the big surprise. I actually wouldn't mind getting your last predictions, so if you have a guess feel free to say it in your review. As always, I have my poll going on of which story I should work on next, so far the sequel for this story has the most votes so if you new readers could get your votes in that'd be great! Well I'm done with my little note and I shall update again soon!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

To say everyone remembered the storm fairies would be practicing their talents throughout Pixie Hollow, is a huge understatement. Such proof of this would lie on the shoulders of a certain tinker fairy who was busy in the Autumn Forest, building some contraption to help the non fast flyers to blow leaves out of their homes or anywhere else the plants weren't wanted. So busy in her work, Tinkerbell didn't notice someone was creeping up behind her until her eyes were covered by their hands.

"Guess who?" Said the ever familiar voice of her best friend, Terrence.

"Terrence!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, jumping up to hug the dust keeper fairy. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

Reluctantly getting out of her tight squeeze, he answered "I know, but I've been busy with a special mission for Queen Clarion."

Eyes opening wide, "You have to tell me everything!" The tinker fairy proclaims.

"Okay, but first we should get somewhere dry." He states, and watches as his friend's eyes open wide in realization.

"Oh no that's today!?" She questions, and was answered with a nod. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot!"

Terrence didn't say anything as he knew when Tinkerbell was in this kind of mood, no words of comfort would reach her ears. So the two began to walk in hopes of finding shelter in hopefully someone's house as the sky suddenly began to darken. Then, as they were walking, they heard movement coming from their left. They waited a couple minutes to see what it was and eventually they were able to see a figure of someone. As the figure got closer, Tinkerbell soon began to recognize who it was.

"Artemis!" Tinkerbell called out, managing to get the animal fairies attention.

"Tink?" The animal fairy had the hood of her cloak up on her head, which made it a little difficult to see up ahead.

"Did you forget about today too?" Tink questions, beginning to rub her arms as she didn't have anything on to protect her from the rain or the cold breeze blowing around the trio.

"Uh yeah." Artemis convincingly lied, and then noticed Terrence. "Who's this?"

"I'm Terrence." Terrence answers, extending his hand out for her to shake it.

Awkwardly, she shook it and asked "Dust keeper, right?"

"That's right, and I'm guessing you must be the new fairy everyone's been talking about." He answers, and with a nod from Artemis he continued. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to meet you sooner, but I've been away for a while doing a special job for Queen Clarion."

"Which you still have to tell me about!" Tinkerbell interjects.

With a small smile towards her friend, Artemis replies, "It's okay, I still haven't met everyone yet." and then notices just how dark the sky was. "The weather is getting worse, how about we all stay dry in my house?"

"Yeah that'd be great." The dust keeper fairy agrees with this idea and with this, the trio headed towards shelter.

After meeting with the Indians, Artemis rode on Strider's back and thought about everything the Indian Chief told her. She trusted the hawk enough to get them back home and continued to think. The very idea of her being something known as a Hawk Rider was a little overwhelming, but the most overwhelming thought was of the possibility of there being more like her. Artemis had gotten an idea to go looking for this mysterious Hawk Rider in the Winter Woods as none of the warm fairies seemed to acknowledge the existence of one living among them. In a way it did make sense, as the Winter Woods seemed to be very secluded even though it was full of winter fairies.

Even when she got off Strider's back and headed towards her house, she thought nothing else. She was so lost in thought and she almost didn't notice Tinkerbell calling out to her before. So when she did hear her friend and noticed Terrence standing next to her, a new thinking came into her mind. For some strange reason, she felt like she recognized him and she could've sworn she saw the same recognition in his eyes when he held out his hand to her. It was very strange, and she couldn't help thinking about it until they reached her front door.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't had much of a chance to clean up lately." Artemis mutters, feeling slightly embarrassed at the state of her house.

"Oh please, this is nothing compared to my place." Tinkerbell states, and Artemis caught Terrence nodding behind her back.

With a smile, Artemis began taking off her cloak and then noticed Terrence wearing a jacket which had gotten a little wet from the rain. "Oh Terrence, you're welcome to hang your jacket up anywhere." Artemis says and began the process of taking off her own fairy made jacket.

Artemis had her back turned against her guests as she placed her things in her closet and out of nowhere, a Tinkerbell gave a loud gasp. Bewildered at what could cause her friend to emit such a sound, she looked over her shoulder and was received with a shocking sight. Because her wings were now uncovered by the layers of clothing, she was now able to see they were glowing and across the room from her, Terrence's wings were glowing too. The two fairies stared at each other in shock, not sure what to say.

For weeks, Artemis had spent as much time trying to find out who her mysterious sibling was as much as she had been trying to take care of Strider. Now she was staring face to face with her own brother and she didn't know what to do. Eventually the two came out of their shock enough to circle around each other. Being up close to Terrence, she was able to see similar features they both shared. They both had the same shade of hair, nose, ears, chin, and wings and everything else was completely different.

"Uh... I don't know what to say." Terrence mutters.

"Me neither." Artemis replies.

"How about you two start off with hi?" Tinkerbell suggests, also wearing the same shocked face as the other two.

"Hi." The two siblings said at the same time, which then broke the tension and caused them to both laugh at the same time.

 **Author's Note: Duh duh duh, it's here! Surprised? Everyone's suggestions were way off, but it was fun to see who you all thought Artemis's sibling was going to be. I'm just excited as you are about this chapter, as I have been wanting to get to it for a while now. Anyways I want to thank you all for reading this story and I can't believe we're at chapter twenty! I wasn't expecting to make this story as long as it is so far, but hey we're going to be getting into some good stuff soon which I don't know about you, but I'm pretty excited about it. I'm going to try to procure another chapter tomorrow because I have four days off of work which means I have time to write more chapters woohoo! So stay tuned!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Unlike the skies of Pixie Hollow, which were all dark from the storm fairies, the rest of Neverland was starting to be covered in darkness due to the setting sun. As most of the animals prepared for sleep, Morwen the shape shifting crow flew into the sky with a purpose. He was looking for something, a ship to be exact. But not just any ship, he was looking for the ship of Black Beard himself. Spotting The Queen Anne's Revenge, Morwen descended towards the large ship and entered through the window of the Captain's Quarters.

Black Beard was sitting at his desk, working on something the shape shifter had no care for. Morwen changed form, but this time he became the size of a human. Seeing the captain tense up at the sight of him almost made him smile, but Morwen was too angry to get much pleasure from the sight. The evil pirate set his quill to the side, sat up straight, and looked at the just as evil being in the eyes.

"What can I do for you Morwen?" Black Beard calmly asks.

"Why don't you explain to me why the little fairy I left in your charge is now gallivanting in Pixie Hollow as none other than a new Hawk Rider? Also explain to me why I wasn't notified of her escape in the first place?" Was Morwen's reply, his deep voice sending shivers down the pirates spine.

Trying hard not to show emotion to the dark creature, the pirate confessed "I regret her escape, but I had assumed she had perished in the ocean and felt it was of no matter to ask you to come here for that specific reason. However, I did 'discipline' the man, who was the cause of the fairies escape, quite severely in your stead as any Captain would do."

Suddenly, Morwen had the pirate lifted up by the throat and with anger in his voice, fumed on "But you forget one thing, I needed that fairy to help me bring down the barrier over Pixie Hollow so my master could feed off of the magical energy of the Pixie Dust Tree and now, this fairy has gone to become our destruction. All because of your idiocy as a human."

"What must I do to make this right?" Black Beard questions, becoming desperate for air.

Setting the pirate down, the shape shifter inquired "How many cannon balls do you have at the moment?"

"None at the moment, we used the last of our reserves to fight off Captain Hook and his idiotic crew."

"Then that is your assignment, I need you to build enough cannon balls necessary to destroy Pixie Hollow."

"Won't they be destroyed by the barrier?"

With a cold and calculating smile, Morwen answers "Leave that to me." and with this, he turns into a crow and flies out the window.

* * *

Back in Pixie Hollow, the storm continued and both Artemis and Terrence spent the few hours getting to know one another, with Tinkerbell joining in every once and a while. It was strange really, even though Artemis had only known her brother for a few hours, she felt like she had known him her life. Even though the animal fairy didn't know it, but Tinkerbell could tell Terrence felt the same way just by how comfortable he already was with his sister. It made the tinker fairy smile and remember how it was like when she had met her sister Periwinkle.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Terrence exclaimed as Artemis recounted what happened when Strider attacked the fairies. "How did you know how to do that anyways?"

"By watching the pirates make nets for catching fish in the ocean." Artemis answers.

At this mention, the tone of her brother became more serious as Tinkerbell joins in the conversation "How did you escape, you never said?"

Sighing as she had been expecting this for quite a long time now, Artemis went back through the memory in her mind and began her tale "For years I was stuck in a cage with no way out. I stayed silent as conversation wouldn't have mattered, because they couldn't understand me. However, whenever they would let me be outside I was able to study them. I studied what they made and how they made it, their sleeping patterns, and their usual morning routines. Inside Captain Black Beard's room, I taught myself how to read from his books and from this, I began to learn how to strategize. So I decided to strategize my escape." the memory was in full force in her mind as she described her story.

"One of Black Beard's crew was sewing a new dress for me out of a piece of cloth that was once used to clean the ship. Then we both heard another crew member calling him for something, and the human laid his needle next to the cage without even thinking I might grab it. I grabbed it and when he was officially gone, I hid the needle and feigned sleep the rest of the day. Early in morning of the next day when Black Beard and most of his crew were asleep, I used the needle to try to pick the lock on the cage. It took me a while and I wasn't sure if it was ever going to work, but then I finally heard a click and the lock came undone." She paused to take a quick breath as her forehead began to bead with sweat. "The cage creaked as it opened and I saw the Captain begin to stir from his sleep, when out of nowhere something hit the ship at full force. Black Beard then went to see what was going on and that was when I excited out of my cage and began to climb down from the table it was perched on. Finally free, I squeezed myself under the crack of the door and was all of a sudden in the midst of a battle. The pirates were all distracted as they were being attacked by another ship I later saw in the distance. It was raining and there was debris everywhere from the onslaught. I didn't want to wait to be squished or captured by one of the pirates again and so I started dragging a piece of wood off the side of the ship. There wasn't anything for me to lose at this point and so I jumped onto the floating wood, even though the sea below me was dark and waves were crashing into each other. Then the next thing I know, I wake up in Pixie Hollow and that's it."

After she recounted her tale, Artemis noticed Terrence looking downcast and was about to question why, when he conceded "All this time I'd been here living a happy life with personal problems that don't really matter, and you've been locked up alone without me or anyone else there to protect you."

Tears began to well up in the animal fairies eyes as her own brother's realization hit her at full force. For weeks she had tried to put the past behind her, thinking it no longer mattered now she was finally amongst her own kind. However, he was right and remembering her conversation with Dash the night before, hiding behind her invisible mask was something she could not do. She can't go on pretending she is truly happy now she has friends and a family, but must accept she is a broken person who needs to heal.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell holds both Artemis and Terrence's hands with tears of her own in her eyes, and added "At least she now has you Terrence to give her new memories to replace all the bad and Artemis you don't realize it yet, but your brother is really good at that."

"Thanks Tink." Terrence replies, smiling at his friend.

"Well it's true." The tinker fairy implored, returning the smile.

The trio continued to talk until the rain finally stopped. When both her friend and newfound brother got up to leave, Artemis walked them out the door and was given a hug by both of them. It was nothing new receiving a hug from Tinkerbell, but the hug from Terrence was a whole new feeling all together. It made her feel warm, safe, and excited for the memories yet to come. Artemis didn't even care about forgetting to ask them about the Winter Woods as she eventually drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Well here's another chapter! I don't got much to say this time except that I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you all thought!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few days passed and Artemis had made no progress in talking to Tinkerbell about the Winter Woods. Instead the animal fairy spent most of her time getting to know her new found brother Terrence and surprisingly, made time to get to know Dash more as well. Unlike Terrence, Dash was a little apprehensive of making conversation with her in public at first, which Artemis couldn't blame him after knowing the stuff he went through in order to be liked among his peers. However, as these past few days have gone by, the fast flyer had made progress by waving at her every time they saw each other.

Now unlike Dash, Terrence was a lot more social with everyone and had a goofy side and was using this side of him to teach his sister the ways of 'Goofing Around', which always resulted in laughter between the two. Getting to know him, was like getting to know the other half of her soul and the animal fairy relished in these moments. In the end though, Artemis knew she couldn't make these moments her primary focus as she still had to find another Hawk Rider who could help her understand what it means to be one.

So early in the morning, Artemis made way to check on Strider before heading over to Tinkerbell's house. The large hawk was waiting for her and welcomed the fairy's soft strokes on its head. After the events of being chased by the crow and meeting the Indian's, Artemis could feel her bond with Strider had become stronger. It was like ever since that day, the two had become one in both mind and spirit. The two could now easily tell what each other was feeling and had become very protective over one another.

As she continued her strokes, Artemis began to hear a whooshing sound in the distance. After the crow incident, she began to take certain noises seriously, and so she turned to see what was the cause of the noise. She couldn't see anything in the distance, and so she flew up a little closer to get a better view. A few seconds passed of nothing and then all of the sudden all she could see was purple as the wind got nocked out of her and she was crashing to the ground.

"Ow!" Artemis groaned and then bumped her head which she was then given the response of "Ow!" as well.

"Dash?" Artemis turned to look and sure enough, she found the fast flyer rubbing his head next to her.

"Why is it whenever we see each other, I'm always ending up in pain?" Dash asked his thoughts out loud.

Quickly looking behind her, she didn't see Strider, and so she asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was making my daily rounds and - Oh my gosh, get down!" He began and then he was pushing Artemis down to the ground.

A loud shriek came behind Artemis and knowing fully well it belonged to Strider, she pushed Dash off her and began the process of calming the protective hawk.

"Artemis what are you doing?!" Dash shouted, watching the animal fairy in disbelief.

"Trying to calm him down! Easy Strider, easy!" Artemis shouted back, grabbing hold of her hawks face, who was looking at the fast flying fairy with aggression in his eyes.

Seeing Strider, Dash came to a startling realization "But that's-!".

"I know." Artemis cut him off, stroking Strider's face which made him begin to calm down. "He's the hawk you and I risked our butt's to stop so long ago, but I promise you he's not really dangerous."

"Oh really, then why is he looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

"He's just not used to being around anyone yet, especially to someone who helped injure him in the past. Trust me, I know."

"Injure?"

Artemis sighed as she knew how confusing the situation was to Dash. She just wasn't quite sure how to explain it. However, surprisingly Dash was willing to listen to her story and without meaning to, she realized she also told him about her discovery of being a Hawk Rider.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Artemis mutters, wanting to take back her secret.

"Why?" Dash questions.

"Because I don't know what this will lead to and it might become dangerous."

"If that's the case, then you should still pursue it."

Surprised by this encouragement, Artemis turned to him with a questioning gaze and with seriousness in his own, Dash continued. "Artemis you've lived a life without a purpose or a reason for it. Now you do and even though I've never heard of Hawk Rider's before, I do think that what you told has given me enough clues to indicate that their purpose is an admirable one. Yes it comes with danger, but it will give you a chance to do something in the lines of legendary. I've always known there was something different about you and it wasn't because of your past. You love your talent to the extent that it makes you feel alive and the fact you went off to understand all hawks when no one else would be brave enough to do it, just shows how much you truly care. You've been given a chance to have a higher calling, so don't lose it, otherwise you may regret it."

Silence fell between them and Artemis began to process his words. A few weeks ago, if Dash tried to give her such encouragement, she would have stared in disbelief. However, she now knew this was the real Dash, the one only she was allowed to see and she took his advice to heart.

"So why do you need to go to the Winter Woods?" He questions, snapping her out of her deep thought.

"I need to see if anyone knows about any living Hawk Rider and since Tinkerbell has a sister who lives there, I thought maybe she could take me to meet Periwinkle." Was her answer, eyeing Strider carefully as the hawk still had his intense gaze on the fast flying fairy before them.

"Well if that's the case, then you don't need Tinkerbell to take you, I actually know the snow fairies and I can take you if you want. Also you can try the library there for more information."

Artemis thought about this idea and began to think of it as a good one. Unlike Tinkerbell, Dash knew her secret and it would be good to have someone who knew it to help her go to such lengths to find the truth. In all honesty, she was surprisingly glad he was the first one to know.

"Okay." Was her response.

"Cool, but you may want to put on something warmer before we go." Dash points out, making the animal fairy realize she hadn't put on a coat.

 **Author's Note: Hey ya'll long time no see. Yeah I know it's been a while since my last update, but a lot of things have been going on lately. I am now working two jobs, going to church, a voluntary leader for a Christian program, and I have decided to pick up on larping. For those of you who don't know what it is, LARP stands for live action role play, which means I am one of those dorks who dresses up in medieval outfits and fighting with foam swords. You can call me weird and I will agree with you, because in reality I am a really weird person. Anyways so yeah lots of stuff going on which means it's going to take a longer time to post new chapters, but don't worry I still plan to continue this story and I have a general layout of how I want it to go. Now I want to thank my new reader and follower HawkRider Wannab for your review, it's great to see there's still people who are interested in this story of mine and I'm not just writing it to an imaginary audience of readers. So yeah, that's pretty much it, I hope you all like this chapter and I shall do my best to fit the next one in my schedule as we are about to enter some crazy stuff. Tootles!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

By the time Artemis walked out of her house with her coat and gloves, Dash already had his winter attire. It only took her a moment to register him using his talent to get ready on such short notice and for once she envied his ability, but only just a tad.

"Ready?" Dash questioned and with a nod, the two were off to the Winter woods.

It was rather nice to have someone who knew her secret and was willing to help in any way possible. Even if he was rather afraid of her hawk. Artemis wasn't quite sure how long she would be able to keep up the charade of keeping Strider hidden, but if it meant to keep everyone safe, she would do it until she mastered her abilities as a Hawk Rider. Which she still wasn't sure what it all would entail or if she would be able to find someone who could help her figure it out.

As always, the animal fairy was so wrapped up in her silent thought, she didn't register how much time had passed until they reached the border. Artemis stared at the Winter Woods in curiosity, and then stopped when she saw Dash smirking at her. The two put on their winter clothes and walked into the snowy weather. They had to stop at a stand where a winter fairy was waiting to freeze their wings. The strange sensation surprised Artemis, but she couldn't help liking it.

"So what do we do?" Dash asked, fidgeting due to the cold.

"I don't know, I guess we ask around?" Artemis answered, not sure what they should really do.

With a sigh from Dash, they began walking forward. Even though their wings were protected by frost, they didn't want to risk flying in case they damaged them. They spent most of the day talking to different fairies, including Rosetta's boyfriend Sled. However, each of them said 'no' and moved on with their day. After a while of walking and shivering, suddenly a large pile of snow fell on top of them.

"Sorry!" A voice yelled from above.

A pair of hands, which belonged to a female fairy, began wiping them down. As the snow got removed, Artemis was able to get a good look at the fairy and was shocked to see Tinkerbell's face staring at her. Then she remembered one important detail.

"You're Periwinkle right?"

"Yes I am and how did you know my name?" Periwinkle questions, a little surprised at the animal fairies question.

"I'm Artemis and this is Dash, I'm a friend of your sister Tinkerbell." Artemis answers simply.

The winter fairy's face lit up at the mention of her sister and she couldn't help but excitedly ask "Oh really, how is Tink?"

"She's good." The animal fairy began, then remembered the reason why she was there. "Hey Periwinkle, Dash and I came here hoping to see if anyone here had ever heard of a Hawk Rider before or if anyone knows if there are any around in these woods."

Periwinkle thought for a moment, "No I've never heard of them before." she answers and upon seeing the look of defeat slowly coming on Artemis's face, she then went on. "But I think Dewey might!"

"Dewey?"

"He's the Keeper of all fairy knowledge." Dash answers.

"Yep there is nobody else who knows more about our history than Dewey." The snow fairy states.

Hope crept back onto the animal fairies face as she asked "Can you take us to him?"

"Sure, oh you guys know you can fly right?"

Dash and Artemis glanced at each other, both feeling embarrassed at the fact they were too afraid to use their now frosted wings. Perwinkle ended up being right as they flew to meet the keeper of fairy lore. Dewey's library was made of ice which was beautifully sculpted to look like an actual building. Upon walking in, they had to wait a minute or two as the Keeper was having a silent conversation with another fairy. When he saw them, the other fairy prepared to leave with a somewhat agitated look on his face.

"Ah, hello Periwinkle! I see you have some new friends, now what can I do for you all today?" Dewey came to them with a warm smile on his face.

"Hi Dewey, this is Artemis and Dash and they came here hoping you could help answer a question for them." Periwinkle says.

"I'd be happy to answer any question you have." The Keeper replies, giving the two warm fairies his full attention.

Artemis took a deep breath as she asked her question, hoping to get a proper answer for once. "I was wondering if you would know anything about Hawk Riders, their history or if there's any that I could talk to?"

Dewey's face went from warm, to discomfort as he replies "No I know nothing about them, I'm sorry I cannot help you." then he suddenly went away.

"Hey-!" Artemis began to follow him, but was stopped by Dash.

"Artemis no, forcing an answer out of him won't help us." Dash comments.

"Then what are we supposed to do, give up?!" Artemis's voice was raised as she asked the question, receiving a few looks from other fairies.

"No, we keep pressing the question, but not now. It's starting to get dark out and we need to get back across the border."

"He's right, if you two stay here you could lose your wings." Periwinkle supports Dash's claims.

With a frustrated, but determined look, Artemis evenly says "You go back, I'm going to stay here and ask more questions even if the one person who can answer them won't do it." and with this she took off into the sky, ignoring the protests of the other two.

 **Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Woo this chapter was a doozy. Well life does get in the way of my writing so there's that reason. Anyways this isn't my best chapter, but I hope you guys like it as I prepare for the next one. Would like to hear your thoughts on what you all think will be happening next, that is if you want to share them :). Thanks again my lovely readers for taking time to read this story and I shall continue it as soon as I can as I plan to at least get it done before the years out. Wish me luck!**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Artemis stayed in the Winter Woods for another hour, searching for answers to the one question which matters the most. However, as before, no one had any information to give to her. Deciding to go home, she sulkily flew over to the direction of the border. As she flew, the skies became darker and darker, then she somewhat noticed the snow falling harder than before.

She trudged on, figuring it would be best to keep moving in order to stay warm. After about twenty minutes though, she soon realized she couldn't see anything, but the snow. This was when worry crept up inside of her. Looking this way and that, she decided to just walk and hope for the best. However, this proved to be even more difficult as the coldness became stronger.

There wasn't any protection for her against the snow, except for the occasional tree. But, there wasn't anyway for them to protect her from the bitter cold. Mentally kicking herself for being stubborn and not leaving when Dash told her to, she continued her frigid walk. As time went on, she began to lose feeling in her hands and feet. Knowing it was best to keep moving instead of panicking, she willed her shivering body even further into the now snow storm.

Then, her feet gave out from under her and she was rolling down a hill. There was no way for her to stop her descent or crashing into a fallen tree. Trying not to worry about not feeling the pain from crashing into the large oak, Artemis began the process of trying to get up. Yet it seemed her body did not want to cooperate and she was left with no other option but to lie in the snow, hoping someone would come help her. Minutes went by, her eyes became heavy, and soon she was asleep in the cold wilderness.

* * *

It should have been her imagination, but Artemis knew the smell of smoke was real. How? Well a person a can't smell in dreams, now could they? Groggily opening her eyes, the light from the fire hurt her eyes until she blinked a few times. Finding herself stiff, she managed to roll onto her side to find herself not in a cave, but what looked to be a tunnel.

Wondering how she had gotten there, she then felt something she had never felt before. It felt similar to what she felt whenever she was around Terrence, a connection but ten times stronger. Somehow the connection allowed her to feel the presence of whom she believed to be her savior. The person was an older sparrowman with black hair and beard which had a little bit of grey in it, but it was his piercing blue eyes which caught her attention. Also the obvious water fairy attire, which looked to be frayed as if it had been worn for too long, made him seem as if he had been through a lot.

There was no way she had ever met this person before, but for some reason she felt the same as she did with Terrence, like she had known him her whole life and had many adventures with. It was a connection somewhat like having a sibling and yet, so much different. The stranger moved closer to her and Artemis couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by his presence.

He had a cup in his hand and kneeling down next to her he said "Drink this, it will help with the dehydration and the cold." and handed it to her.

"Thank you, umm..." Artemis replied, watching as he went to sit down next to the fire.

"Alfonse." Was his answer to her silent question to what his name was.

The drink was a mixture of water and herbs, which really brought her temperature up. Continuing to drink what she figured to be tea, she eyed the stranger with curiosity. There was obviously something on his mind, which seemed to make him fidget in slight frustration.

Sighing in frustration, he finally asked what was on his mind. "What were you doing out there? You could've been killed."

"I had to find some information about something, but I didn't realize how late it was getting and so I got lost." Was Artemis's answer.

"What information from the winter fairies could be so important to an animal fairy such as yourself?"

Looking downcast, Artemis turned away from him "It doesn't matter anymore, it seems nobody has the answers I seek and the one person who does won't talk to me."

"Dewey right?"

"How did you know?" The animal fairy questions, shocked by his own.

"I saw you at the library with your friends today."

Artemis then remembered it was he whom she saw Dewey have a silent discussion with the moment she walked into the winter fairies library. However, she didn't see his face before.

"Now I may not be the Keeper of all fairy knowledge, but I have been in Pixie Hollow longer than most and I think I may be able to answer any questions you may have."

The animal fairy had both a bewildered and hopeful expression on her face as she threw disappointment and caution to the wind as she asked her question "I'm trying to find a group of fairies known as Hawk Riders. Do you know of any?"

The water fairy's face had a tired and pained look on his face as he hesitantly answered "I do."

Eyes going wide, Artemis couldn't help but ask "Who? Where are they?!"

Then it dawned on Artemis, the connection, the subtle hints here and there. Finally there was the confirmation.

"You." Was all she managed to mutter.

"Me. It's been a long time since I've had a conversation with someone other than Dewey, but it's been longer since I've had one with a fellow Hawk Rider."

"How did you know I was one?"

"Unlike other fairies, Hawk Riders have the ability to sense each others presence and the only way to become a Hawk Rider, is to be chosen by a hawk."

Excitement overwhelmed her, as she clumsily got on her feet to sit next to him to say "You have to teach me how to be a proper Rider!" then seeing his face, she went on. "Please, I have to know my place in this world and if it means being a Hawk Rider, then you have to teach me."

He looked at her and in his eyes she could see pain and uncertainty, but she matched his gaze with all the pain she had felt her entire life and the determination to make sure she never had to go through it again. A few seconds later, he sighed and said "Meet me two days from now at the border at the far edge of the Autumn Forest and the Winter woods, make sure you have your hawk with you."

"Why two day?" Artemis couldn't help but ask.

"It's been a long time since I've trained a new Hawk Rider, I need the time to prepare for it. The snow storm is over and you're as close to the border as you can get without being seen. The first rule of a Hawk Rider is to never share any information to an ordinary fairy of the secrets we share. Which means you will have to keep what you are a secret to everyone." Alfonse states.

As soon as he said this, she couldn't help but feel sheepish as one certain 'ordinary' fairy was probably back on the other side of the border, with the full knowledge that Hawk Riders exist. Yep she was off to a great start on following the rules.

 **Author's Note: Well this came out quicker than expected and I'm finally... finally... getting to the part where Artemis finds out of the existence of a Hawk Rider. Yep we're getting into the territory of every stories cliché of a student being taught by a master and eventually going off to save the world. I hope you guys are excited for it, because I sure am! Anyways I want to thank Laurel Vincent for your review of the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it even though I wasn't too crazy about, but it was necessary for this chapter to be put up afterwards so I can't complain too much :D. I hope you all liked this chapter and I shall update hopefully this weekend, which I hope you guys will find to be neat but I won't tell you why. Also if you haven't already, please take a look at my poll as this story is 3/4's finished and I'd like you guys to vote on what I should work on next! Bye!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The snow had cleared just as Alfonse said, and Artemis was able to make it across the border without being seen. Breathing in a sigh of relief at being on the warmer side of Pixie Hollow, the animal fairy flew home. All was quiet and nothing stopped her from reaching her house, until she saw the lights from within. Opening her house, she was immediately enveloped in the arms of her friends.

"Oh my gosh hun, you've had us scared to death!" Rosetta exclaimed, looking Artemis over for any signs of injury.

"Are you okay?" Both Iredessa and Silvermist ask at the same time.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Vidia questions with suspicion in her voice.

While being surrounded by the girls, Artemis took a glance and saw both Dash and Terrence in the background. As if feeling his sister's stress, Terrence came to her rescue.

"Guys give her some air!" Terrence exclaimed, and the girls backed off, all feeling sheepish. "You okay?"

Catching her breath from all of the excitement, Artemis hugged her brother and answered "Of course, I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

"So what were you doing? Dash wouldn't say." Tinkerbell asked.

The fast flying fairy shrugged once Artemis glanced at him, and all she stated was "Dash was showing me around the Winter Woods and it had started to get late, but I wanted to see some glaciers and so I let my stubbornness get the better of me which resulted in my getting caught in the snow storm. Luckily there was a small cave for me to stay in until the storm passed, otherwise I'd have froze to death."

Rosetta's face seemed to get excited at the mention of her spending time with Dash, and then Vidia being Vidia muttered "Well that was dumb of you."

Artemis was about to respond to the retort, until Terrence beat her to it "Alright guys, I think it's time for everyone to leave so my sister can get some rest." and with this, everybody slowly began leaving the house, except for the dust keeper.

"Is it just me, or does Rosetta got some hidden agenda she hasn't been sharing with me." Artemis asks, which she was received with a chuckle from her brother.

"Rosetta's always up to something, my guess is she's playing matchmaker again. If she is, you and Dash have my sympathy." He comments.

Shocked by this information, Artemis had a brief image of her and Dash together as a couple. Shaking her head uncertainly at the thought, she then watched as Terrence sat himself at her table. She could tell there was something on his mind and she sat next to him, to let him know she was listening.

"Artemis, I know we've only known each other for almost a week, but I want you to feel like you can tell me anything no matter how crazy it is. As your brother I'd like to know more about you, especially what it is you do when no one is watching."

Touched by this, Artemis wanted to tell him so much, but remembering Alfonse's rule, all she said was "If I were able to tell you, I would. However, I made a promise not to tell anyone and so I must keep it. All you need to know is that I'm trying to find my place in the world and all I ask of you, is to trust me no matter how difficult it may seem."

Sighing, Terrence reached forward, patted her hand and replied "I trust you." and Artemis then knew she couldn't have picked a better person to be her brother.

* * *

On the second day after Artemis had met Alfonse, the young Hawk Rider prepared both herself and Strider for their future. Sitting on the hawks back, they took off towards the direction Alfonse had given. Most of the time, the animal fairy would be skeptical to trust an complete stranger, but logic could not sway the unknown connection both fairies shared. It wasn't as strong of a connection as she shared with Strider or Terrence, but it was strong enough for her to know her teacher would be someone she could trust and fight alongside with.

Reaching their destination, Artemis couldn't believe where they were. It was the thicket of thorns she and Strider almost flew into the day the crow chased them. Thinking she must be in the wrong place, the thorns then began to shake and then spread themselves apart from each other. Then Alfonse walked out and the animal fairy then knew she wasn't wrong at all.

"You're early." Alfonse said, looking more cleaned up since the last time they saw each other.

"You didn't say when I should come, so I figured coming at dawn would be best. Is that a problem?" Artemis replied.

"No, in fact an early riser almost always ends up being the best students, but we shall see. Now let me get a good look at your hawk."

Sliding off Strider's back, Artemis stepped away from him as Alfonse began circling the bird as he studied him. Alfonse then began making some hand gestures, which seemed to mesmerize the hawk into doing things like spreading out his wings or bowing his head to get a better look at him.

"You have a red-tail." Alfonse muttered, examining Strider's eyes as they blinked dazedly at him.

"I know, but what does that have to do with anything?" Artemis questioned, watching him curiously.

The water fairy began feeling the hawk's beak as he states "The red-tail's are the largest in the hawk breed, they are stronger, and are the most stubborn to work with. Even as I'm studying him now, his true nature is trying to fight my connection."

"I've always wondered about the connection I seem to have with him."

"Unlike the other fairy's, the Hawk Riders have a strong connection with not only their hawks, but also each other. Although the connection with a hawk and its rider is stronger than if a hawk was ridden by one it had not chosen, it doesn't mean the non chosen rider can't feel the connection as well. We all rely on one another to do the impossible task of protecting the entirety of Neverland from the darkness known as Morpheus and those who follow him."

A coldness spread down Artemis's back at the mention of the name, but she didn't know why and she had to question it. "Morpheus?"

Stepping away from Strider, Alfonse turned to the animal fairy, "I'll explain everything in moment, but not out here. Come, it's time you see the safest place for any Hawk Rider." and then he began walking through the thicket.

Looking at each other, Artemis and Strider followed him.

 **Author's Note: Hello again, I'm pretty pleased with myself of how many chapters have been coming out lately. I made myself a list of things I want to happen in each chapter and it has really helped me to fight off my writer's block and I think you all should try it. I may write another chapter tonight, but we shall see. Life is really crazy for me right now, but I do plan to finish this story before the year's end. Anyways I want to thank Laurel Vincent again for your review of the last chapter as reviews really let me know just how much you guys like this story. Also do not hesitate to share your ideas or some critiques as it all helps me become a better writer! Well thanks again and until the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Wow!" Artemis exclaimed in awe of the sight before her.

Unbeknownst to every fairy, except for Artemis and Alfonse, was an hidden fortress behind the thick wall of thorns. A fairy made castle-like structure sat next to the roots of two oak trees, a few wooden rings with walls made of vines sat in different spots, and there were a couple of spots with different targets made by various random things like acorns or human things. Looking up, she saw a few trees with decks perfect for anyone to lookout for miles and miles, and there were nests in almost every branch which was perfect for any hawk to sleep in. Strider immediately flew up into a nest and began making himself comfortable. Then Artemis noticed a few openings in the ground in various places and Artemis had a feeling they were tunnels made by fairies long ago.

"Welcome to Hallows Grove, the home of the Hawk Riders. Come along, it's time we begin your training with a history lesson." Alfonse says, walking towards the castle with enough speed to make the younger fairy try to keep up with.

Walking through the castles opening, revealed some stair which led down into the ground. Once they reached the end, Artemis was a little out of breath at the ordeal, and had to take a minute to catch her breath. At the bottom, lay a large room with many openings. There were random things hanging on the walls, some made by humans and others by fairy. A couple of tables were in random places, but other than that there wasn't really much to look at.

Alfonse walked towards an opening and on the other side was a library which was small in size, but had plenty of bookshelves to cover the walls. Chairs, tables, and couches were in different spots, giving anyone enough room to read in private. However, it was the pedestal in the center of the room which caught Artemis's eye. On the pedestal, lay a book different and older than anything she had seen before. The book was made of leather and on its cover read 'The Secrets & History of the Hawk Riders'. It was also the largest book in all of Pixie Hollow.

Opening the book, Artemis stared at the first page with hunger for knowledge as Alfonse said "This book will help guide you on your journey of understanding what you are. I can teach you how to fight and how to use your skills, but it is the book that will explain your potential fully."

"Who wrote it?" Artemis questioned, still mesmerized by the old page.

"That would be Goffer, he was a tinker fairy who was very fond of history and had an tenacity to blow things up. Strange fellow, but I do miss his humor."

Turning to look at the water fairy, the animal fairy couldn't help but ask "What happened to him and the other Riders?"

"They died." Was his answer, as his face became cold. "For me to tell you how, I must begin with our history first."

Alfonse took the book off the pedestal and went to sit down at a nearby chair. Eager to be taught, Artemis pulled up a chair in front of him and waited as he found the right page.

"I could explain to you, but I find the book explains it a lot better." Pausing a moment, he eventually found the right page. "Now while fairies today are born of laughter, the ancient fairies were made by another source. Years and years ago, back when the earth was young, the first fairy were formed by the kiss of the goddess Gaia who is also known as Mother Earth. The reason for their creation was to help her protect all of nature from any form of destruction. Then like in any story, a darkness began to form. However, the difference between the darkness of night and this one, was that it somehow had a soul. The darkness was soon named Morpheus who, as his name entails, could morph himself into anything as a disguise. Morpheus's main goal was to feast on the heart of worlds. Without it, his power would wither and he would die."

Artemis's blood became cold at the description, but she continued to listen. "With each world Morpheus consumed, Gaia became weak. And so, she knew the fairies power alone wasn't enough to help stop him, and she then created the Hawk Riders. A group of fairies with the strongest talents and shared abilities with their hawks proved to be problem to Morpheus. Taking note of Gaia's plan, he too created his own followers. However, none of them were more feared or ruthless as the shape-shifter known as Morwen."

Alfonse flipped a page and on it was a drawing of the different forms Morwen had taken, including his form as the crow with red eyes.

Startled at seeing it, the animal fairy became afraid and exclaimed "I know him, he tortured me! Back when I was captured by Blackbeard, he would frighten me until I cried myself to sleep!"

"You're lucky that was all he ever did. If he had known what it was you would become, he would have done far worse things to destroy you. Morwen is as I said the most ruthless of Morpheus's followers, which is why he has become known to me as Morwen the Bloodthirsty. Which is where the answer to your question comes in."

"He killed the Hawk Riders, every one of them?"

"Not just the riders, but their hawks as well. With each hawk he had killed, he would take a feather and add it to his cape so he could wear it like it was some sort of sick trophy. He even killed mine, which is why you never see me flying around on one."

Artemis couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but she had to ask her next question. "Why is it nobody seems to know about all of this? I mean I know we're supposed to keep our identities a secret, but surely they must know about Morwen and Morpheus."

Sighing, "That is a discussion for another time. We've spent enough time on history, now it's time to focus on your training. Are you ready to begin?" Alfonse questions, clearly distressed about Artemis's question.

Deciding it would be best to not push him, the animal fairy answered with a "Yes" and then she was led to another room with weapons everywhere. Soon enough, Artemis had a sword strapped to her waist and she began her training at one of the target areas outside.

 **Author's Note: Okay you Greek historians and fairy myth lovers I don't want to hear your complaints about the inaccuracies of the two. This is my story and I think making Gaia the creator of fairies works hand in hand with the fact that my main character named herself after a Greek Goddess. Was it my plan to add Gaia into this story, no but I thought it works as soon as I wrote it down. Now with that out of the way, I do hope you at least liked the chapter and the whole mythos of the Hawk Riders. Well I think that's enough writing for one night so I bid you all adieu.**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Artemis had spent almost three weeks training to reach her full potential as a Hawk Rider. Being a quick study and having a teacher as good as Alfonse, allowed her how to use her skills at a quicker pace than most before her. Using a sword was as easy as breathing and she proved to be an even match for the older Hawk Rider. However, when it came to using her magical connection with Strider, which Alfonse called the Hawk Sight, it proved to be a little bit more challenging.

The Hawk Sight was the ability to use a hawks natural senses as an advantage to help fight an opponent. Being able to see a greater distance meant she could know where an enemy was hiding, especially in the dark. But it seemed no matter how much Artemis had tried to use this connection, the heightened senses proved to be too much and she would be left gasping for breath as if all of the air was taken away from her.

Waking up in her nice warm bed, she prepared for another long day of training. Then, as she opened her door, she almost jumped out of her skin when Dash's face popped up on the other side of it. Artemis wasn't used to getting visitors this early in the morning, but Dash had a look which only meant he had an important question to ask her. However, Alfonse was waiting for her and even though she didn't want to be rude, she had to get past him.

Turns out, Dash was just as stubborn as she was. "Where have you been? I thought you wanted to find out if there are any Hawk Riders!"

"I'm sorry I've been busy, just like I am today." Artemis lied, walking past him.

Not buying it, the fast flyer was immediately in front of her "Artemis, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on."

Sighing, she muttered "He's going to kill me." and the animal fairy proceeded in telling him everything.

Knowing Alfonse wouldn't like it if she just told Dash the number one rule, she decided to bring him along to the Hallow to plead her case to her teacher.

* * *

"No, no, no, a hundred times no! Artemis I cannot believe you broke our number one rule!" Alfonse scolded Artemis, as both she and Dash followed him down the steps of the fortress.

"Mr... ah Alfonse was it? If you could just hear us out-" Dash began, but was immediately cut off.

"Silence! We Hawk Rider's have lived with our rules, which has maintained order and now Artemis you have broken the most important one." The water fairy states. "Now you expect me to accept that your action was a good idea!"

Becoming frustrated with her teacher's response, "It's not like he wasn't going to figure it out eventually. He knew what I was before I met you."

"Which makes the situation even worse!"

"Alfonse if he's kept my secret this far, I know we can trust him to keep it for far longer."

"Do you?" Turning to face her, he questions as if Dash wasn't there.

Feeling Dash staring at her for her answer, she looked into the water fairy's eyes and answered "Yes.".

Alfonse looked like he wanted to punch something, but restrained himself by walking away from the two and yelling "Fine let's break all the rules shall we!"

The two watched as he walked down one of the hallways in the main room and stood there for moment in complete silence.

"I'm sorry for causing all of this, I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me." Dash spoke, snapping the animal fairy out of her silent thought.

"Don't be, it's not like I could keep my life a secret from you and everyone else for too long." She replied, turning to him.

"You really trust me huh?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mean it. Come on, there's something I'd like to show you."

Curious, Dash followed Artemis down one of the tunnels leading out of the fortress. Walking for a few minutes, they soon reached the end which revealed a small cliff with a small waterfall going down it. In the early morning sun, it was a rather pretty place.

"Wow." Dash muttered, not seeing the small smile Artemis had at his reaction.

"I like to come here after a long period of training with Alfonse." Artemis states, sitting at the edge of the cliff where water wasn't running over it.

Joining her, "I can see why."

They sat there for a while in silence, admiring the scenery. For some reason, the knowledge of what Rosetta had been trying to do popped up inside her head, causing Artemis to think about what life would be like if she and Dash did end up together. She imagined herself as just a regular fairy with a normal life, going on picnics with the fast flyer sitting next to her. But reality came flooding back into her mind, making her realize such a relationship could not work as one) she didn't know what being in love with someone was like and two) being a Hawk Rider meant she would have to face Morpheus and his followers one day which she may or may not die from. So, she was happy to be just friends with Dash.

"We're not going to get much of this are we?" Dash questioned, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Looking at him, Artemis could see a slight frown on his face as he looked out at the distance, and she answered "No."

He nodded, not happy with the response. Seeing this, Artemis scooted closer and lay her head on his shoulder, which he in turn lay his on hers.

"I'm glad I met you." He said, and for some reason, his words made Artemis want to cry.

 **Author's Note: Hey ya'll, I got another chapter for you! I do rather love writing these interactions between Artemis and Dash as it's been fun watching their relationship develop from practically not acknowledging each other to this friendship that I hope you have enjoyed. Alas I have to bear the sad news that we are only ten chapters away from a completed story. But I do see that on my poll so far, the story with the most votes is so far the sequel so if it's still the same by the end of the year, be on the lookout for it. Now I want to thank Laurel Vincent again with your reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you have liked this one just as much. Okay well I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow and we shall see if I can squeeze in another chapter or two, but if not then we'll just have to wait until I have time again. Until then, goodbye!**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The taste of the salty air lingered on Black Beard's lips even though he and his men were far from the ocean. For weeks now, he had been preparing for the chance take care of the fairies for once and for all. Endless days upon endless days, half of his crew had been harvesting resources from the island and the other half were melting these resources and turning them into cannon balls or bullets, in case they were again attacked by the annoying Captain Hook.

Looking on his men's progress, the pirate thought nothing could bitter his day. He was wrong, as he noticed the silhouette of the shape shifter Morwen. Now in his human-ish form, the man and beast stood side by side in silence.

"How much longer?" Morwen suddenly ask, jumping straight to the point as usual.

"A few more days and I should have enough cannon balls to burn Pixie Hollow to the ground." Was Black Beard's answer, refraining from letting his agitation towards being ordered around show.

Sensing the Captain's agitation, the shape-shifter turned to him and said "You have until the day after tomorrow. I don't care how many cannon balls your men have to finish making, but both my master and I are tired of the delays and if you are to redeem yourself of your mistake, then I'd suggest you make sure everything is ready before nightfall of that day. Morpheus needs to feast on the heart of Pixie Hollow and has waited long enough to satisfy his hunger."

"My men and I will have our part finished, the question is, will you have yours?"

"Don't underestimate my capabilities human, unlike you, I am willing to lay down my life in order for my master to succeed. I'll have that barrier down and you will burn every inch of that disgusting home of those foolish pixies."

Distracted for a moment by a noise to his left, Black Beard turned his attention back to his companion with a questioning stare "That's all very well, but how will you do it? After all you are not a Hawk Rider."

"You humans are so dimwitted, you have to have everything spelled out for you in order to understand. By blood you fool, and it's high time those Hawk Riders become something useful."

Seeing the crazed shape-shifter smile with glee at the thought of what he plans to do, Black Beard was soon left to his own devices as Morwen transformed back into a crow and flew off to the darkest part in all of Neverland.

* * *

Artemis and Dash had spent two hours at the waterfall until they both came to the conclusion of it being best for the fast flyer to leave in order for Alfonse calmed down. As soon as Dash had left, it turned out the older water fairy was nowhere to be seen. Deciding he had went out through one of the tunnels, Artemis thought it would be okay if she practiced on her own. Taking her sword, she did a couple of swings and jabs on the helpless dummy until beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

There was a small stream she had drunk from during her many days of training and again, she let the water cool her down. In the midst of her drinking, she could feel her brand's sting, indicating Strider was flying towards her. Turning around, she placed her palm on the hawks head and let the Hawk Sight envelope her senses. As usual it proved to be too much and she had to let go. Breathing heavily, she stroked Strider's head and went inside.

Walking into the main hall, she noticed a light only produced by candles coming from the library. Entering, she looked around until she saw the form of her teacher sitting in a far corner with the 'Secrets & History of the Hawk Riders' open on his lap. Artemis didn't think it was a good idea to disturb him and decided to look at the books on one of the bookshelves.

"Did your friend leave?" Alfonse suddenly asked, not looking from where he was reading.

"Yes." Artemis answered, doing the same.

"Good."

Sighing in annoyance, she walked over to him and asked "Why is it such a problem if Dash knows or anyone for that matter? We can't keep ourselves a secret forever you know."

"Because everyone is better off not knowing."

"Why?"

Alfonse flipped a page and muttered "You know why."

"No I don't." Upon not receiving his full attention, she took the book out of his hands and let her frustrations take over. "When I first found out that I was a Hawk Rider, I thought I had found my purpose. But it turns out my purpose is to hide behind these walls and prepare for a fight which might never come! You gave me all these rules and never explained to me the true reason why I should follow them! So I want to know why! Why do you lock yourself away? Why haven't you continued to do your duty? And most importantly why am I supposed to follow your example?!"

Silently regretting her temper, she was soon met with the cold stare of Alfonse as he towered over her and began with an even voice, "You think I've been hiding? I've been waiting! Waiting for another one of my kind to be chosen, so I could redeem myself of my mistake by preparing them for a war which has been upon us for thousands of years! As you can see I have nothing! My hawk is gone, along with my family, and the woman I had loved for years without her ever knowing! Now to top it off, I have to train a short fused young fairy who can't even connect with her own hawk!" and watched her try not to cower.

In a calmer, yet tired tone "I once thought the way you do, about letting the world know about us. I even managed to convince Queen Clarion of it being a good idea. However, I was wrong as it turned out that sharing who I was had let Morpheus find us faster and send Morwen more often to kill us. In the end it led me to realize my next mistake."

"Which was?" Was all the animal fairy could say.

Whatever answer Artemis had thought she would get, it certainly wasn't this. "Because of me, I not only lost the woman I had ever loved, but Queen Clarion had also lost her only sister."

 **Author's Note: Hello everybody! Ah nothing beats a complete chapter :). It was a little fun writing this one, which isn't saying much as I enjoy writing the chapters featuring the villains and I had fun writing Alfonse's past. Well sadly the fun is almost over as I am slowly counting down my list of chapters I have left to do in order to complete this story. But I do want to thank you all for your continuous support especially my new reviewer ShortyStarRose who I wholeheartedly loved seeing how invested you are in wanting to see more interactions between Artemis and Dash, which don't worry there will be a couple more. So that's all I have to say right now and I shall update another chapter soon! Tootles!**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The revelation of Alfonse's past, helped Artemis to see her teacher in a new light. It also made speaking to him somehow a little easier, as she now knows of his burden and the pain he felt which seemed to surmount her own. There were things she still wanted to know, such as the name of the love of his life, but she knew better to ask as she was sure he would tell her in his own time. With the information out in the open, the two worked together on perfecting Artemis's Hawk Sight.

It was still difficult at first, but after awhile, her patience soon succeeded. Although it was still intense for the animal fairy, she had learned how to control the intensity and use the ability to her advantage. Alfonse would have her fly on Strider and use his abilities as a water fairy to teach them how to use the Hawk Sight to fight. Then he would have Strider fly a little ways away and Artemis would use their shared gift to fight on the ground. Progress had been made, and unbeknownst to her, Alfonse had deemed her ready for the next peace of information every Hawk Rider should know.

On the day he decided to tell her, Artemis was found play fighting with her large red-tail hawk. Watching the two, made the water fairy think of his own hawk and sadness flooded in him again at the thought of his long gone companion. Then Strider looked up at him and Artemis, who was giggling, turned around and noticed him too. The animal fairy walked up to him, a controlled smile on her face, along with an questioning gaze.

"You have done well Artemis, so well that there is only one more thing I must teach you. Come, follow me." Alfonse said, and began walking towards a tunnel to their right.

The tunnel was dark, except for the small holes in the ceiling to give them light. It was also different from the others, for they were made of dirt. This one was made up of dirt, rock, and eventually only roots. With each step they took, the thicker the roots became.

The two came to a wall of roots as their dead end and Artemis was about to question on whether they had taken a wrong turn, until Alfonse placed his palm on one of the roots and the wall split open to reveal a doorway. Walking through, there was a not a room per say, but rather a small clearing made up entirely of roots. In the center, was a bright light hovering inside what looked to be a large stone bowl.

Walking up to it out of curiosity, Artemis reached to touch the light and was surprised to not get burned. Instead, she felt a surge of warmth flow within her with such an intensity, it made her feel alive.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, mesmerized by the light.

"The heart of the Pixie Dust Tree." Was Alfonse's answer.

Surprised by this, the animal fairy turned to him "I thought the Pixie Dust Tree only lived by it's roots."

"The tree is special as you know. In the beginning of creation, Gaia had made one in each world she created to keep them alive, along with giving the fairies their ability to fly by using pixie dust. The heart of the tree is also what's keeping Morpheus from killing Neverland."

"If it's keeping him out, then how is he supposed to feed on it to be able to do so?"

"Ages ago, the Hawk Riders before us had found a way to turn the heart into the source of the barrier. They did it by channeling their aura's by creating a beacon of light and fueling it into the Pixie Dust Tree. The only way for it to be taken down is by a Hawk Rider only and since we're the only ones keeping Morpheus's darkness at bay, it is unlikely he could ever feast on it."

Artemis stared at the light with a newfound perspective and it was at this moment she fully understood her purpose as a Hawk Rider. Seeing the expression on her face, Alfonse could feel hope for the first time in an age, and knew it was time to correct one of his mistakes.

* * *

It was later in the evening when Queen Clarion was finally in her room after a long day of fulfilling her duties. She was looking at her reflection in a bowl of water, silent in thought as she unpinned her hair from its up-do. In the midst of the quiet, a soft fluttering flooded her ears and then a soft knock on her door. Turning toward it, she went to open the door for it to reveal the one person she hadn't seen in years. Alfonse stood awkwardly, expecting to be yelled at, but was instead immediately in the embrace of his queen and friend.

"I thought you were dead." Queen Clarion muttered, fighting back her tears.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was better if I stayed out of your life after what happened." Alfonse replied, letting go of her.

"Alfonse, what happened then wasn't your fault anymore as it was mine. You need to put the past behind you."

A small sigh came from the water fairy, as he then said "I know I must, but that is not why I'm here."

"Then why?"

"A hawk has chosen a new rider, a young animal fairy named Artemis."

Surprised by this news, Queen Clarion couldn't help but exclaim "Artemis! I knew that there was something unusual about her, but I didn't think it would lead to this."

"She's quite a good student, quick minded and very strategic for someone who's never been in a battle before. It seems her hawk had chosen her because she showed no fear of healing it. However, it's not just her I came to talk to you about. It seems Morwen is back and if he has returned, then Morpheus won't be too far behind." Alfonse states, knowing she understood too well what the situation entailed.

"Then what must we do?"

"It is too dangerous for anyone to leave Pixie Hollow, you must delay the changing of seasons."

She expected this, but it still wasn't easy to hear it. "I'll speak to the ministry tomorrow, but I cannot guarantee what the result would be."

"At least you can trust another's judgment on the most dire of situations. Artemis believes we should tell others of our existence, but after last time, I don't think I could bear another disaster."

A thoughtful expression appeared on the queen's face as she replied "You know for a long time I believed the same thing, even more so after what happened to Milori. However, I've come to realize by the younger fairies that secrets can also be the cause of destruction. If Artemis believes there are people she knows she can trust with the knowledge of the Hawk Riders, then you should allow her to share it. After all, what better way is there to possibly find potential new students?"

Alfonse had thought about this and couldn't find any answer to give her. So when he left her that night, he knew she was right and was hoping he would not regret what he was about to do in the morning.

 **Author's Note: Hello wassup? *Sigh* this one was a bit of a doozy, I started it last night and then my laptop last connection so that meant I lost the stuff I didn't save, and so I gave up afterwards. However, I'm happy to have it finished and I hope you all liked it. Thanks again everyone for keeping up with this story and I'll try to write another one tomorrow but I can't guarantee anything. Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Artemis was met with a shock when she went to Hallow's Grove the next day. Alfonse had walked up to her and suddenly told her if there were more people like Dash she can trust, then she could let them know the truth of the Hawk Riders. Looking at him with an 'who are you?' expression, he merely shrugged and then suddenly walked away. There was no training as she had found out she completed it the day she found out about the source of the barrier, and so she was left with nothing to do.

She spent some time to think about what he told her, and eventually smiled at the thought of finally sharing her secret. Getting up, she flew up to Strider, who was napping in his nest, and softly stroked his feathers. The large hawk slowly opened his eyes and turned his head away. When the stroking became firmer and more persistent he seemed to give her an annoyed expression, but finally woke up. Ruffling his feathers, Strider stood up in his nest and let the young fairy use the Hawk Sight to let him know where he was supposed to go.

With the message received, Artemis flew away from him and off to find her friends. She wished she had Dash's ability to get to everyone's house quickly, but she didn't and had to catch her breath before knocking on their doors. Groggy eyes met hers, which soon turned to confusion, as she began telling them where to meet her. Then she was off to the spot she took care of Strider when he was injured and waited for everyone's arrival. Luckily she didn't have to wait long.

"Alright Artemis this had better be important." Vidia muttered, slightly irritated.

"Yeah hun, I want to know why I was woken up from my beauty sleep at this hour." Rosetta agreed as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Iridessa, Fawn and Tinkerbell seemed to be in an agreement with the other two, while Terrence, Dash, and Silvermist looked at her with patience.

Deciding not to waste any more time, she began. "Okay guys, you know how I've been disappearing at weird times?" She received nods from most of them, except for Dash who began looking at her in shock, which made her continue. "Well the first reason is because I was tending to Strider."

"Who's Strider?" Iridessa and Tinkerbell questions.

Taking a deep breath as she felt her brand flare up, indicating Strider was close by, the animal fairy answered "My hawk." and the large hawk swooped down and landed behind her.

Everyone stared at the large hawk, Dash a little more on the wary side as Strider still seemed to look at him in a menacing way. Fawn then changed her expression to a mixture of fear and recognition as she realized who the red-tail hawk was.

"Don't worry he's not going to hurt anyone, I've made sure of that." Was all Artemis could say.

"How did you do it?" Fawn questioned, bewildered at the fact that Strider wasn't going to try to eat them.

"It was difficult, but all it took was some faith, trust, and not so much of pixie dust. He was injured when I made him go away after he tried eating everyone and so, I took a leap of faith and began healing him. Over time, he came to accept me and this is what lead to my second reason for my disappearances."

Terrence suddenly began walking forward, nervous on what he was doing. However, whether it was because Strider could tell he was Artemis's brother or if it was because he was a kind soul, the hawk let him get close and stroke his feathers. He looked at the others and laughed, which seemed to be all it took for them all to come up to the calm carnivorous bird and stroke his feathers as well.

"So what was your second reason?" Terrence questions between strokes.

"Over my time of healing him, Strider had chosen me to become what's known as a Hawk Rider. Hawk Rider's are a group of chosen fairies, who protect not only Pixie Hollow, but all of Neverland from a dark being known as Morpheus. Morpheus wants to invade Pixie Hollow and feed on the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree, and when he does that, he becomes stronger."

"But how do you know all of this?" Was Silvermist's turn to question.

So Artemis explained everything from the beginning. How she had spent months taking care of Strider, him choosing her as his rider, her discovery of the Hawk Riders, Dash's help, and finding Alfonse who later trained her. Noticing the reaction Rosetta had when she talked about Dash, caused Artemis to blush, as Terrence's suspicion of the garden fairy playing matchmaker was confirmed. When Terrence caught the animal fairy's eye, he gave her slightly sympathetic look with a mix of his usual humor, which caused her to roll her eyes at her brother.

Unbeknownst to them, Alfonse was watching this whole exchange from afar. He was on the highest branch in the tallest tree in that part of the forest, wondering if it really was a good idea for him to let his student share about the Hawk Rider's existence. However, he had to put this aside when he noticed something in the distance. It looked like a cloud, but he knew clouds don't move the way this one did. Flying closer to it, while staying out of sight, he was immediately shocked at what he saw. In the distance, to his horror, was the pirate ship known as the Queen Anne's Revenge.

 **Author's Note: Duh, duh, duh! Ah yes I left it on a cliffhanger, but that's because I don't have time to add another chapter today. As I have work and possibly will be seeing the new Star Wars movie so no spoilers! Anyways I can't wait for the upcoming chapter as we'll be seeing the two Hawk Rider's in action as well as Strider, which I hope you guys are excited for. Alas, with every new chapter done, means I'm very close to finishing this story and I have had a lot of fun with it and I hope you guys have too. Well I want to thank you all again for taking the time to read this story of mine and for those of you who don't know or simply haven't done it yet, please check out my poll as with each vote gets me the idea of what story you all want me to do next! So until next time!**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Alfonse had raced to where Artemis was, not caring if he was seen or not. Upon reaching his student and her friends, who were still asking her a million of questions, the group fell immediately silent once they saw him.

"Who's that?" Rosetta whispered.

"That is Alfonse." Dash answered, causing the garden fairy to jump slightly when he appeared behind her out of nowhere.

Ignoring her friends, Artemis walked up to the water fairy with concern written on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"A pirate ship has sailed up right outside Pixie Hollow."

"Pirate ship?!" The other's gasped in shock.

Wanting to see it for herself, Artemis suddenly took off in the direction Alfonse had come from. Once she was close enough, she could tell Strider was close in range for her to be able to use the Hawk Sight to get a better view on the docked ship. Recognizing it, she immediately began to feel pale as the memories of her years aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge came flooding back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Terrence, who was looking at her with concern.

"That's it isn't?" Terrence questioned, and was answered with a nod.

"Why do you think they're here?" Iridessa asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but my guess is they were hired by Morwen to do his bidding." Alfonse answered, his face had become cold at the thought.

Continuing to stare at the ship, Artemis had to ask "What do we do?" and noticing her teacher leave her side, she turned around to find him climbing onto Strider.

Even though she didn't like it, she understood his plan and began to follow suit. However, she was stopped when a hand gripped her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay going back there?" Dash questioned, his grey eyes piercing into her own.

"I trust Alfonse's judgment." Was her only answer.

Nodding at this, Dash let her go and Artemis proceeded forward. Climbing behind Alfonse, she patted Strider's side and the large hawk took off towards the last place the animal fairy ever wanted to go. They flew high in the sky to keep out of sight, only using the Hawk Sight to get a good look down below. However, even with their shared ability, the things they saw proved a little difficult for them to understand what kind of situation they were facing. This meant they had to get a closer look.

Flying off of Strider's back, Artemis reluctantly followed Alfonse closer to the ship. It was strange coming back to the place she had spent her entire life in a cage, but they were too close to turn back. Staying out of sight, they snuck on board and proceeded to investigate. There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary, the crew were doing their daily duties, canons were secured in place, but Blackbeard was nowhere to be seen. Looking out behind a pile of rope, the two fairies ducked as soon as the captain came out of nowhere.

"Men, I want this ship ready and in top shape for tonight. If it isn't, you all will answer to me!" Blackbeard ordered, his voice threatening.

"Aye, aye, captain." The crew responded.

Peeping out of their hiding spot, Artemis noticed the door leading to below decks. With a jerk of her head, Alfonse followed his student down below. The lower level of the ship was mostly lit by candles, which allowed the two to be able to see where they were going. There were boxes everywhere, all sealed except for the few which were covered by blankets. Flying to one, they lifted the heavy blanket up, only to discover all of the canon balls lying within.

Going to another, they had the same result. They did the same to another and another, all containing the same cargo. This shouldn't have surprised Artemis, as she had seen them before. However, these balls of destruction were brand new and they were stored everywhere.

"We have to warn Queen Clarion and the ministry." Alfonse muttered, and then heavy footsteps could be heard behind them.

Hiding in one of the crates, they lifted its covering up enough to see one of the crewmen bringing yet another box of canon balls.

Suddenly he sneezed and irritably asked himself "Why am I sneezing? There's no birds done here!"

Realizing Strider's scent was on the both of them, Artemis and Alfonse hid even farther into their crate. The pirate sneezed a couple of times, rubbed his nose, and then walked away. Listening for the sounds of heavy footsteps, the two hurriedly flew out of their hiding spot and proceeded going back to where they had come from. They were then horrified to find the door shut.

"What do we do?" Artemis questioned, feeling panic rising inside her.

"You must use the Sight to let Strider know where we are. "Alfonse answered calmly, as if this was a daily occurrence to him.

Artemis did as he suggested and could feel Strider's understanding. Looking through his eyes, she watched as he swooped down towards the ship. When he came close to the door, one of the pirates tried to grab a hold of him. However, being the aggressive hawk he was, he fought his attacker and the results ended with the pirate nocking into the door, where his arm had pushed the door nob down. With the door wide open, the two fairies got onto Strider's back and dodged a few more pirates who were trying to catch him.

Without hesitation, they took off back towards Pixie Hollow. Flying past Artemis's friends, who were waiting for them, they flew straight for the Pixie Dust Tree to warn Queen Clarion all they had seen.

 **Author's Note: Hey ya'll got another chapter up for you, which surprised me as I hardly have any time for anything anymore. I hope you all liked it and I hope you are excited to see what will be happening in the upcoming chapters! Thanks for your continuous patience and support and I shall update again soon! Bye!**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It was of course a bit of a shock when Artemis and Alfonse had Strider land at the Pixie Dust Tree. The fairies who saw them fly past, were curious as to what this could mean and so they followed. Artemis's friends too followed, but like all the other fairies, their passage was blocked by Queen Clarion's personal guards. Taking a quick look at the Hawk Rider's faces, Queen Clarion knew what they came to tell her was urgent. With the Ministry of the Seasons eventually gathered, a meeting took place over the supposed fate of Pixie Hollow, while Artemis watched in silence and let Alfonse do the talking.

"I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice." Queen Clarion said to the Ministry.

"Oh it's no trouble dear! It is part of our many duties as you know!" Beamed a heavier female fairy with bright red curls, whom Artemis decided was the Minister of Summer.

"Yes a duty as it maybe, I hope this meeting won't be too long. As you all know very well I cannot last long in this environment, and so I think we should get to the matter at hand right now." The Minister of Winter was easier to identify as the coldness of her skin radiated as much as her bluntness.

"Uh yes please!" The Minister of Spring exclaimed, shivering next to the white haired Minister.

Artemis admired the Queen's calm demeanor as she addressed the Ministers. "You all know Alfonse and all that he has done to keep Pixie Hollow safe. Artemis is his new student and they have some matters to discuss with all of us."

With a nod from Queen Clarion, Alfonse stepped forward. "Earlier today I had spotted something in the distance. Artemis and I went to investigate, only to discover it to be a pirate ship. How they had managed to find Pixie Hollow, I have only a guess. However, it's not just how they arrived here that's alarming, but why they are here. We went aboard the ship to discover, what Artemis call canon balls, all over the ship."

"And what are canon balls?" The Minister of Autumn calmly asked, addressing only Artemis.

"Canon balls are large balls made entirely of metal. They aren't very useful on their own, until they are placed in a canon which is a long metal tube that can fire the balls at a long distance. Once this happens, the canon balls destroy anything in it's path. I'm not sure if you're already aware, but the reason why I know all of this is because I was held prisoner by these pirates since the moment I became into being." Artemis answers, feeling awkward in the midst of those with the highest authority.

"So they intend to destroy Pixie Hollow?" Questioned the Minister of Winter, earning a gasp from the Minister of Summer.

Alfonse nodded, which brought an uproar amongst Queen Clarion and the Ministers. Arguments ensued for nearly twenty minutes, all of which were about what they all should do. Queen Clarion brought up Alfonse's suggestion of postponing the changing of seasons, which resulted in more arguments. With all of this arguing going on, Artemis wondered how they manage to get anything done. Artemis had enough of it when they argued against Alfonse's claims of Morwen being back.

"Hey!" Artemis had to shout to get everyone's attention, but immediately felt awkward once they did. "I know I'm just a simple fairy and that my words would probably mean nothing compared to all of yours. But while all of you are here arguing about the changing of seasons, they are out there getting ready to attack the one place we all call home. When I was the pirates prisoner, I never knew what love was or what having a home is like, but I do now and I'm not going to sit back and watch it all burn."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" The Minister of Autumn questions.

"I'm suggesting that you do post-pone the changing of seasons, because Pixie Hollow needs all of us more than the Mainland. Everyone has a talent that has been used time and time again to protect our home from various threats. Just because Alfonse and I are Hawk Riders, doesn't mean we can defend the entirety of Neverland on our own. We all need to stick together and do what we were all made to do."

Silence fell as the party took in the young fairies words. Artemis turned to Alfonse, startled to see pride on his face over what she had done.

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" The Minister of Winter broke the silence.

* * *

As night fell on Pixie Hollow, Morwen came to call on Blackbeard hopefully for the last time. The shape-shifter changed into his human like appearance, walking on the Queen Anne's Revenge like he owned the ship.

Is your men ready?" Morwen questions, coming to stand next to the Captain at the helm of the ship.

"Everything is into place, just as you asked." Blackbeard answers, looking out at the home of the fairies in the distance. "What about your part?"

"It will be fulfilled tonight, there is nothing that will stop me."

"Even the Hawk Riders?"

"Trust me when I say that the Hawk Rider's will be no more." And with this, he took off.

 **Author's Note: Well we're nearing the end folks! I hope you all have enjoyed it!**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

If the sudden appearance of Artemis and Alfonse flying on Strider wasn't shocking enough, then the sudden news of the upcoming attack shook the fairies of Pixie Hollow to the core. However, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, and the Ministers of the Seasons, guided all of the fairies in the right track of defending their home. All day, every single talent worked together, just like they did during the Great Freeze. It was a sight to behold.

Artemis helped her fellow animal fairies lead every animal to safety, then moved on to join Terrence with helping Tinkerbell build catapults the size of the Pixie Dust Tree. Eventually Dash came to join them and with his help, they managed to get their work done in a timely matter. Every once and a while Artemis would catch sight of Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and a red haired dust keeper, whom Artemis came to know as Zarina, work together to grow the largest venus flytraps anyone had ever seen. As the evening sun shined brightly, everything was in place for the upcoming battle.

"Well I have to admit Artemis, you may have been right all along." Alfonse had said, as the two fairies stood on an old oak tree.

"I'm glad you approve, I just hope everything will go as planned."

She could tell Alfonse was about to say something, but didn't.

"What?" Artemis questioned.

With a small smile he answered, "So now that all of Pixie Hollow knows what you are and you have found your brother. What's next, I guess the next thing on your mind is to court that young Dash fellow?"

"What!? I... uh.. I-!" The young fairy stumbled on her words, feeling herself blush profusely as her teacher laughed.

As Alfonse continued his laughter, a large rumbling sound came from the distance, followed by the sound of something crashing into a tree. The pirates had begun their assault.

"Everyone in positions!" The water fairy yelled, catching the attention of those who waited for this moment.

A canon ball soared through the trees, landing in the mouth of a large venus flytrap. Artemis and Alfonse climbed onto Striders back, taking to the sky as the fairies makeshift catapult began firing rocks at the ship. With a select few of fairies, the two Hawk Riders lead an attack on the Queen Anne's Revenge. However, it seemed the pirates were expecting an attack, as nets were being fired in their direction.

A large rock smashed itself into a canon, which was about ready to fire another net, and Artemis couldn't help but smile at the damage everyone was causing on her prison. With the combined talents of the fairies, which were no one the animal fairy knew, the Hawk Riders went to destroy the canons. It was a sight to see some of the pirates chasing after fairies, only for them to use their talents on the villains, or watch them try to fight the tiny people.

Strider flew behind a pirate and used his claws to grab onto their shirt, using as much strength he could muster to cause the human to lose balance. Only for this action to result in the pirate falling overboard. As Artemis cut a rope securing the ships sail, she began to notice something off. There were only a few pirates on the ship, which made her wonder where the others were. Suddenly a pirate frantically came running out the door leading below decks.

"Everybody abandon ship!" The pirate yelled, and the others did not hesitate.

As all of the pirates abandoned the ship, all of the other fairies flew away. Taking the hint, Artemis and everyone else flew away from the Queen Anne's Revenge as fast as they could. The ship erupted into pieces like a volcano, fire spread everywhere, and the light talent fairies burst into cheers at their own work. Feeling relief overwhelm her as she watched her prison sink into the deep, the animal fairy couldn't help but cheer along with the others.

"That wasn't all of them, we need to find Blackbeard." Alfonse muttered only to her.

"Where could they have gone though?" Artemis questioned, trying to keep a straight face to not panic the others.

"Morwen wasn't on the ship either, which means the two of them have co-opted together for some other plan. We need to get back to Pixie Hollow now!"

Suddenly screams came from far behind them and as the two Hawk Riders turned around, they were shocked to see the forests of Pixie Hollow erupt into flames.

"Fall back!" Alfonse cried, and they all flew back towards home.

Getting on Strider's back, Artemis looked behind her to see her teacher sitting on him as well "I don't understand, I thought the barrier was supposed to keep out those who work for Morpheus!"

"The barrier was created by the magic of the original Hawk Riders, and because I'm the only one left means that it's weaker than it was before. It can only be restored if we had fairies of the same talents as the originals!"

"Look out!" A garden fairy shouted, as a tree began falling in their direction.

No one was hurt by the burning tree, but the heat of the flames separated the Hawk Rider's from the others. Their helpers looked at each other in panic as they couldn't get to Artemis and Alfonse.

"We can't reach you!" A fast flyer shouted.

"Don't worry about us, you all get back to the others and warn everyone that the pirates have made it to shore!" Alfonse yelled back, and with a nod, the fairies flew away.

Now separated from the others, the two fairies watched as Pixie Hollow burned all around them. If she wasn't so driven by their mission, Artemis would have broke down into tears at the sight of her home.

"What do we do now?" Artemis questioned.

"The only thing we can do, get to the center of the Pixie Dust Tree before Morwen." Was Alfonse's answer, and with this, the two fairies flew off towards their next mission.

 **Author's Note: Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Good lord my mind has not been with this story lately, and I just wanted to get this one done and over with as I'm way past due of my planned writing schedule. I had planned for it to be finished by the end of last year and as you can see, I'm way past that! Well I hope you all liked it and please share your thoughts!**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

On the back of Strider, the two fairies had him fly as fast as he could to the entrance of the center of the Pixie Dust Tree. It was a wonder the bird could see, as the smoke from the large forest fire was becoming a very thick black. Suddenly, a net came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the hawk. Being nocked off of him, the two fairies flew to catch him before he hit the ground. It was difficult as he was heavy, but with a sprinkle of pixie dust, they managed to save him.

Cutting the bird loose, the two fairies then looked around to find the perpetrator. They turned in circles, but were unable to see anything. Then, a tall figure emerged out of the smoke, revealing himself to be none other than Black Beard. A couple more pirates showed up, their intent very clear.

"Well boys, it seems like it's our lucky day after all." Black Beard coldly smirked at the Hawk Rider's, revealing rotten teeth.

Seeing no way out of this, Artemis looked over at her teacher and said "Get to the Pixie Dust Tree."

"What?!"

"You are the only one who knows how to keep the barrier in check, which means you're the only one who can stop this. I'll hold these guys off, you go stop Morwen."

"Get them!" Black Beard shouted.

"Go now!" Artemis shoved her teacher towards the direction of the Pixie Dust Tree.

With Alfonse now gone, Artemis climbed back on Strider and the two charged at the pirates. With a loud shriek, Strider flew up at the last second as the pirates tried to reach them. Turning around, Artemis and her hawk glared down at Black Beard, who only stared back mildly annoyed. Raising her needle sized sword, the two charged again.

Some of the pirates ran to grab both fairy and hawk, but their idiocy let Strider send his talons into their faces. The 'smarter' of the bunch had raised some nets and began throwing them at the duo. Then, a bird called out in the distance and was then followed by arrows shot in the pirates direction. Looking for who joined the party, a group of scouting fairies flew into the fray causing even more havoc.

One of the fairies flew up to Artemis, "We saw Alfonse flying towards the Pixie Dust Tree, you should join him."

"What about Black Beard?"

"Don't worry, we've got it all covered." Another wave of arrows flew by, to emphasis her point.

Nodding, Artemis and Strider turned towards the direction Alfonse had taken to the Pixie Dust Tree. Meanwhile, Alfonse had gotten to the tunnel leading into the center of the tree and hurried along inside. With it being narrow, he had to run as fast as he could past the ever growing roots until he reached the secret door. Opening it, he slipped inside and quickly ducked as a dagger flew in his direction. Looking in the direction of where it had come from, his eyes met the red ones of Morwen.

"Well if it isn't the one that got away." Morwen mutters, red eyes staring intently at the fairy.

"Morwen." Alfonse breathed, anger beginning to rise.

The heart of the Pixie Dust Tree glowed behind them, casting their shadows on the dirt walls. "I can see the years have not been kind to you, you look even more pitiful than ever before."

"Stop it."

"I doubt even now you could've changed your mistakes. She says hello by the way."

The taunt was enough to send Alfonse over the edge. With sword raised, he charged at the dark shape shifter. Morwen, of course, blocked his attacks and met them with extreme vigor. The Hawk Rider did not back down though and continued his onslaught.

"Try as much as you want, you're still no match for me!" Morwen continued his taunts, causing the water fairy's frustration to increase.

"I said that's enough you fowl creature!" Alfonse shouted, swinging his sword downward.

Part of his sword scratched his opponents arm, causing black blood to ooze out. However, Morwen looked completely unfazed by it and simply took hold of the weapon, tossing it aside. Head butting the fairy, he watched with mad glee as red blood flowed out of his nose. Grabbing hold of his hair, the crow man kneed him in the stomach and tossed him to the ground.

"As I said, you're no match for me and you never will be." Morwen sunk his talon like nails into the fairy's shoulder, causing him to cry out. "And now, I'll give you a fate worse than death."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Artemis shouted from behind, causing him to whirl around with her teacher in his hands.

Charging at him with her own sword, Artemis was immediately nocked down by Morwen's free hand. Getting back up, she did it again. She jumped backward before he could hit her again and swung her sword down at his arm. A large cut was placed on it, but just as she was about to smile at causing him some pain, the smile faltered as she watched the cut fade and heal.

"I am a creature of darkness, you all should have learned by now that no sword can kill me!" Morwen laughs at the fairies surprise and then, he takes the hilt of Artemis's sword and used his strength to swing it downwards, watching as it cut into the fairies leg.

Using his other hand, Morwen grabbed Artemis by the hair and tossed her away from him. Listening as she cried out in pain. Then, he turned his attention to Alfonse and with his face twisted with hatred of his long time rival, he grabbed the water fairy by the throat. As Artemis tried to get back up, she watched the shape shifter take her teacher's face and force him to look at him. Alfonse's face distorted with pain and fear and he tried everything to get out of the strong grip. However, within the next second, his face with blank and his body went slack.

Letting go of his plaything, Morwen wiped his finger over the blood around his nose and began walking over to the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree. Painfully crawling over to Alfonse, Artemis looked at his face and saw his eyes, which were blue, was now white and were staring up at nothing.

"What did you do?!" Artemis shouted at the one who did this.

"I gave him a fate worse than death." Morwen answered, and he looked at her. "Which won't matter, because death is coming for you." and then he sent his bloody finger into the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree.

 **Author's Note: Hi ya'll, back with another chapter. My excuse for the delay is reality, seriously it just hits me hard. Anyways I have to say I'm pretty happy with this chapter, as I have been dying to get to an actual fight between Morwen and the fairies. I mean its about freaking time. As for the rush of getting rid of Black Beard, I honestly never wanted him to be the actual main villain, as we all know that the real person Artemis feared was Morwen. But I did want this to be the stepping stone for Artemis to finally act like the Hawk Rider she's supposed to be and with the fight between her and the pirates, I think helped prepare her to get over her fear of Morwen enough to face him. Okay so I got two chapters left and an epilogue (yes I know that counts as three chapters) and then I will be done with this story. I seriously want to thank you all who've been reading it since it started, especially the new person whose been leaving me such great reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it and I seriously smiled at your idea of sending it off to Disney, I never really thought of this as something that would worthy to send it off to the big guys. This story was intended to be something for my younger sisters to read as I go and write stories meant for older people and I never thought I would get the kind of following I have and so I thank you all! I hope you all liked this chapter and I shall get another one up hopefully soon!**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Artemis plugged her ears as the Pixie Dust Tree suddenly erupted into what sounded like screams. Then the bright light coming from it's heart began to fade slightly, causing the underground area to become darker. With his task complete, Morwen walked out without glancing at the injured fairies. Now alone, Artemis knew she had to get Alfonse some help.

It was difficult and painful as she tried to get up with her injured leg, but sitting there wasn't going to help her. Once on her feet, she groaned in pain as she began lifting Alfonse's arm over her shoulders. She couldn't help the tears in her eyes as she slowly began dragging her mentor through the dark tunnel leading to the surface. At one point, a root caused her to lose her balance, which resulted in her and Alfonse falling over.

Sweat prickling her brow and determination fierce in her heart, she got back up and started the process again. This time, they made it to the surface where Strider was waiting with worry. Seeing his rider's injury and the state of her companion, caused the hawk to become stressed out. However, this was not the time for everyone to lose their nerve and Artemis had to send her thoughts to the bird via Hawk Sight. Calming down, Strider lowered himself down enough to let his rider climb on and they worked together to get the other fairy onto his back.

With Alfonse secure, Artemis had Strider fly to the nursing fairies, only to find their place of work was completely destroyed by the fire. Turning back towards the Pixie Dust Tree, she was met with the sight of fairies rushing to it with injuries or crying over their lost homes. Landing, she was immediately met by Terrence and Dash who both began helping her lift the unconscious water fairy off of Strider's back. With their help, she too was gently lowered to the ground as one of the healing fairies began working on her injured leg.

"What happened?" Terrence questioned, holding her hand as the healer did his work.

"Morwen lowered the barrier and did something to Alfonse- OW!" Artemis jumped as the healer put some sort of salve on her leg.

"Sorry. It looks like it's just a scratch, but it could've gotten infected without this medicine." The healer muttered his apologies as he bandaged her up, and then went off to find another patient.

"Queen Clarion has ordered the injured to go inside, you should too." Dash said, preparing himself to help her.

Grabbing onto his arm, Artemis stopped him in his tracks. "I'm not going in there."

"Artemis, Morwen almost killed you." He reminded her.

"I know, but I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Artemis no!" Terrence tried his best to show his tough brother side, but it didn't work.

Slowly getting up, Artemis looked at both of them in the eyes and said "I know this is hard for you to understand, but I have no choice but to go. Alfonse is in a coma and it has been left to me to take his place. Dash you said once that being a Hawk Rider had given me a purpose, well my purpose is to protect Pixie Hollow from all of the dark forces that Morpheus sends our way, even if that means I have to die while trying."

Dash walked closer to her so they were eye to eye, his face more serious than Artemis had ever seen. "Then you fight. You fight hard. You don't do anything stupid, like taking risks. You take him down and you come back home."

The seriousness in his voice she could tell was to mask his worry for her, but the way he asked for her to come back home, was said in a way which she realized held a different meaning. When she first arrived in Pixie Hollow, she could barely distinguish one emotion from another. Now, after all she had been through, she could see what he meant was to come back to him. And in her heart, she knew she wanted to, but in her mind she also knew it may not be a possibility.

Still she nodded and was immediately enveloped in a hug different from the rest. Once she was let go, her eyes turned towards Terrence, who looked torn between letting her go or doing anything he could to prevent her from leaving.

Seeing how miserable her brother looked, she went to hug him too, and said to him "Everything will be okay, I promise." and in response, she was given a small squeeze and was then let go.

Before she could hesitate, Artemis climbed back on Strider and looked out in the distance. "While I'm gone, I need you both to evacuate everyone. If I succeed, I'll meet you back here. If not..." She stopped, deciding it would be best not to go into too much detail, and instead urged Strider to take off.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Terrence questioned Dash, as he watched his sister fly off.

"That we'll go after her as soon as we tell everyone to evacuate?" Was Dash's response.

"Yep. Let's get to it." And with this, the two went to work.

* * *

Morwen stood on a large oak tree as he watched the dark shadows coming from the distance. With a calm demeanor and a satisfied smirk on his face, he waited as his master begin to encircle Pixie Hollow. However, his smile disappeared the moment the barrier shone like a small beacon, preventing Morpheus from entering. In outrage, he questioned what went wrong. Then, it all clicked into place.

"Curse you Venus!" He shouted, loud enough to be heard even over the roar of the forest fire.

 **Author's Note: Hola Amigos, I am back! Okay So we got two more chapters left and normally it takes me a while to process the ending of a story. However, I have to say thank you KVill so much for your review in the last chapter, it honestly has made me very antsy and excited to write the conclusion of this story. Now if you hadn't known this by now, well I honestly only wrote this story for my sisters so that way they'll have something to read when I'm off working on stories for people around my age. I did not expect the kind of following I have gotten and it has warmed my heart to know how much you all care for it. KVill, if Disney were to get their hands on this story, I would've been beyond ecstatic, but I do acknowledge that this would not be a possibility due to the vast majority of the characters and the world they live in are not mine. I'm so grateful for your review though as I didn't think it would be worthy to be sent to such a great company and your words have encouraged me to continue working on my writing. Thanks again and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your week!**


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

With Strider navigating through the forest fire, Artemis used her Hawk Sight abilities to look for Morwen. It wasn't easy peering through the black smoke, and breathing was much worse. There was no telling where their enemy was, but she wasn't going to back down so easily. He came with the intention of destroying her home and everyone in it, so it was only natural she wanted to do the same to him. Finally she laid eyes on her unsuspecting target, and she urged Strider to strike.

As if he was expecting this, Morwen turned and used his dark magic. Creating a cage out of a branch, he sent it spiraling at both hawk and rider, smiling as it enclosed it's target. Then, with a flick of a wrist, he sent the cage down towards the ground. Before they could die from the impact, Artemis used some of her pixie dust to allow them to safely float down to the ground.

Taking her sword, Artemis tried to break through her prison, but found it to be too thick. Putting it back into it's sheathe, she began throwing herself at the wooden walls, trying to break it down this way. But after the first try, she decided against doing it again. Sighing in frustration, she looked above her and saw a small opening, large enough just for her.

Realizing there was no way for her to get Strider out, she looked at the red tail in the eyes, hoping he would understand her choice. With a small chirp, the hawk nudged her as if he was saying "It's okay". Hugging him, she then looked up at the entrance and flew out. Flying towards her target with rage in her heart, she dodged any falling branches heading her way. Taking out her sword, she had it at the ready for the one person she had come to hate.

Morwen seemed surprised to find the fairy not dead, but it was only for a moment. A moment long enough for her to strike with all the rage inside of her. Blocking her strikes, the shape shifter began making his own against the animal fairy, causing her anger to grow. Using her sword, she made it seem like she was going to strike left, but instead she aimed for his right side and cut his neck. Wiping a finger on the wound, Morwen looked at his black blood as if for the first time and laughed.

"Impressive Hawk Rider, it seems your master taught you well. I remember a time when you would cower at my feet." Morwen humored himself.

"I'm no longer afraid of you, you've stopped plaguing my mind for months!" Artemis said fiercely, raising her sword up at him to prove her point.

"Even so, you're still no match for me."

Morwen was right, she was no way strong enough to beat him, but Artemis ignored this thinking. She had spent a lifetime of cowering in fear, now this was the time to take matters into her own hands and face her threats head on. Staring at her opponent, the world continued to crash around them, but at a much rather slower pace. In fact, she didn't pay attention to what was happening around her, just her target. Coming up with a strategy, she glanced over at one of the trees branches and saw a familiar plant wrapped around them.

Vines were all she could see and an idea sprung from them. The idea was still wrapped up in her mind, when Morwen suddenly attacked her as she was distracted. Dodging his blows, they suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound and both looked up. One of the higher branches had caught fire from a neighboring tree and almost crashed on top of them. Jumping away from the branch, Artemis saw something she never thought she would ever see. The evil shape shifter seemed to cower at the sight of the fire and from this, another idea emerged.

"What's the matter, afraid of getting your feathers scorched?" Artemis questioned and was answered with a cold stare from her opponent.

"Don't try to sound brave young Hawk Rider." Was Morwen's response.

"I don't have to try, I just do." And with this, she jumped in the air and used her legs to kick him in the face.

Infuriating him, Artemis dodged Morwen's attacks while slowly flying backwards. Her plan seemed to painfully work in her favor when Morwen, out of frustration, grabbed her by the throat and held her against a branch.

The lack of fear, made Morwen snarl at her. "Out of all the Hawk Rider's I've faced in the past, none has ever infuriated me more than you! You may think that by killing me means that you're loved ones will be safe, but you're wrong! By them just knowing you alone is enough for a death sentence. You're nothing special compared to the others, so what makes you think that you can stop me?!"

Struggling with her words, she looked him straight in the eyes and said "I may not be special, I mean all I can do is speak to animals. But I do know one thing that can help separate me from the rest."

"And what's that?"

"I can tie a bloody good knot." As soon as she said this, Artemis swung her legs around his head and used her strength to bring him down to the ground, using her hands to pin his arms behind his back and tying vines to secure them in place.

Once he was secure, she began tying him to the branch as he screamed in anger at both his humiliation and the fire coming towards him. As she did, she finally noticed the barrier was still up. Which made no sense considering Morwen used Alfonse's blood to bring it down. Seeing it though, seemed to awaken her from her dark reverie and Artemis stared down at the pitiful creature next to her. She couldn't believe the person she had become just a moment ago and her intentions to kill.

She knew then and there, she couldn't kill him. But she couldn't just let him roam free either. As she contemplated on what to do, the tree began to crack and then a loud snap could be heard from down below. Feeling the tree begin to sway, Artemis was suddenly pinned to the branch by an invisible source. Looking around, she met Morwen's stare who's murderous intentions were very clear. Suddenly fear gripped her heart as her body was held captive by the dark magic.

"If I am to die, then so shall you!" Morwen yelled over the loud groan coming from the tree.

Artemis only had a moment to think about the one's she loved, before the tree fell into the roaring of the flames. And she hoped through her death, they would find peace.

 **Author's Note: Duh Duh DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! Well as promised, the next chapter is finally hear and boy was it fun to write! Honestly I love writing fight scenes and I hope you all think this showdown between Artemis and Morwen was a good one. It's a strange feeling knowing that the next chapter is the end of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it and I hope you'll let me know you're thoughts! Until next time!**


	38. Epilogue

**Well without further adieu I present the final chapter!**

Epilogue

Dash and Terrence delivered Artemis's message to Queen Clarion and the ministers. Of course the Ministers of the Seasons said no to the idea of evacuation, saying they need to protect the Pixie Dust Tree from burning to a crisp. However, Queen Clarion ordered that any fairy, who wished to flee, could until it was safe again. Once the message was passed, the two sparrowmen left to begin looking for Artemis. They were almost away from the Pixie Dust Tree, when a voice shouted behind them.

"Terrence! Dash! Wait up!" Tinkerbell flew quickly towards them, followed by her friends.

"Tink, you all should head back it's not safe!" Terrence responded worriedly.

"We came to help you find Artemis and we're not taking no for an answer." Vidia stated bluntly.

Terrence seemed to object to this, but was cut off by Dash "Alright you can come, but stay close."

The group followed Dash towards the direction Artemis had went, straight into the pitch black smoke which had become even more suffocating than before. Staying low to the ground, they covered their mouths with their hands and peered everywhere for their friend. They had to be careful not to get too close to a fire in case the heat would burn their wings off their backs and they had to strain to hear anything over the loud crackle of the flames.

Then, a loud cry came from the distance. It sounded like a trapped animal, which caused Fawn to race over to it. Following her, while the rest struggled to keep up, Dash was shocked to find Artemis's hawk Strider in a cage made entirely of wood. The large bird was panicking in fear and Artemis was nowhere in sight.

While Fawn began to soothe the bird, Dash turned around and began shouting "Rosetta!".

The garden fairy came as quickly as she could and gasped when she saw Strider. Using her magic, the cage unwrapped itself, freeing it's prisoner. Once free, the other fairies looked at Strider with a hint of fear in their eyes over what the bird would do. Cautiously walking up to him, Dash raised his hands up at Strider the same way he had seen Artemis do and began calming him down.

"Okay bud, I know you don't like me much and the feelings mutual, but I need you to help me find Artemis. Okay?" Dash wasn't sure if he could understand him, but he had to try his best to get through the bird.

It didn't work. For some unknown reason, Strider began to act feral towards the fairies until he finally took off into the air. Knowing how heartbroken Artemis was going to be when she found out what had become of her hawk, Dash memorized where he took off for her to be able to track him down later. Going back to the original task, the fairies searched some more until they came across a black raven's feather.

The wind blew the feather towards a fallen tree, which by Rosetta's calculations had fallen only a few minutes ago. Only the roots and a couple of it's branches were on fire and a small glow could be seen in between the branches. Rushing forward, Dash followed Terrence towards the glowing light and was horrified at what they found. Artemis was lying on her side, her armor had caught on fire and was slowly burning away. With Silvermist's help, they were able to put out the fire and began assessing their friend for any sign of life. She was, but barely, and they knew they had to act quickly in order to save her life.

Draping her arm over his shoulder and the other over Vidia's, the two fast flyers raced back towards the Pixie Dust Tree with the others following as best they could. Once the Pixie Dust Tree was in view, they barely noticed the many water fairies who were working to put out the flames. They found both Elixa and Clara who immediately took Artemis into the Pixie Hollow ballroom where all the other injured fairies were kept. The two healers told them to wait outside while they did their work and the two fast flyers had to relay the message to their friends once they caught up.

They all waited for nearly two hours for any word over Artemis's condition. As they waited, they watched as the storm fairies got together and created a storm over the fires. Terrence was rocking back and forth on his mushroom and Tinkerbell was there to console him. Finally Clara walked out of the ballroom's doorway, a grave look over face.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said and Dash immediately flew into the doorway.

He wasn't going to believe Clara's words, but when he came across Elixa who's somber expression gazed at an empty bed in a corner of the room, he knew he wasn't ever going to be the same again. His knees buckled from underneath him and he barely registered the cries of Terrence and the others. Artemis, the girl who changed him for the better, was gone and he didn't get to say goodbye.

* * *

Hours passed and Queen Clarion finally managed to get some sleep after the fires finally died out. All of the fairies were forced to sleep in places not affected by the fire and the Queen gazed at some sleeping faces in the Pixie Dust Tree. Quietly she walked into her room and waited for the soft knock on her door.

"Come in." Queen Clarion said and watched as her visitor limped inside.

Artemis looked awful. Her skin was still pink and raw due to being on fire, despite the healers best efforts. Several bruises went up her body and a large black one in the shape of a hand was found around her neck. Her hair was disheveled and some ends were slightly burnt. The only thing not damaged were her eyes, but the way they glanced about looked as if they were severely wounded.

Queen Clarion started to reach out to the fairy in hopes of consoling her, but the slightest movement had Artemis freezing and she backed off.

"You saved everyone Artemis, thank you." The queen said softly.

"Not everyone." Was Artemis's sad reply as she indicated Alfonse's comatose state.

"I have all the healers looking after Alfonse, they should find a cure for his state soon. He will be proud of what you've done when he wakes up."

Deciding to change the subject, Artemis looked into her queen's eyes "Thank you for helping me fake my death, I don't think I could've done it with just Elixa's and Clara's help."

"Are you still sure that was wise? Everyone was heartbroken when Clara gave them the news."

The memory of the moment flashed before Artemis's eyes.

 _When the ringing in Artemis's ears began to fade, she was able to distinguish the moans of the injured and the voices of the healers from each other. Painfully she opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the soft orbs of light casted by the light fairies. Slowly she opened them again and sorely moved her head from side to side to get her bearings._

 _Suddenly Morwen's voice pierced through her skull. "You may think that by killing me means that you're loved ones will be safe, but you're wrong! By them just knowing you alone is enough for a death sentence."_

 _Hot tears began flowing down her cheeks as his words registered within her. Artemis knew he was right, the people she loved may be safe from him, but because they knew her, they would be in danger by other threats. It was a hard thing to think of after just waking up, but when was waking up ever easy for her? She slowly and painfully began to sit up and was immediately pushed back down by both Clara and Elixa._

 _"Why is it that I always find you over exerting yourself?" Clara muttered irritably._

 _"Go easy on her Clara, she's had the roughest time yet." Elixa calmly states._

 _"Is she awake?" Queen Clarion suddenly appeared, startling the fairies._

 _"Yes my lady!" They both replied._

 _With a soft smile, Queen Clarion approached Artemis's bed and frowned in worry when she saw the animal fairy burst into tears. "My dear what's the matter?"_

 _Artemis never had a real conversation with Queen Clarion before, but the one they had right then and there was something she would be grateful for the rest of her life. Like a mother, Queen Clarion listened as Artemis told her greatest fears and when she admitted her plan, she begged the queen to help her carry it out._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" Queen Clarion questioned._

 _"I can't let anyone else get hurt because they know me. If I'm going to carry out my duties as a Hawk Rider, I have to be able to do it without worrying for everyone else. Please Queen Clarion, help me!" Artemis's tear stained face peered into the queen's soul and with Elixa and Clara's help, the three of them helped fake Artemis's death._

Once the memory faded, Artemis looked at Queen Clarion's questioning eyes with the same amount of determination. The worried expression did not leave her face, but Queen Clarion said nothing except for "What will you do now?"

"I'm going to go find Strider and bring him back to Hallow's Grove. After that, well there's plenty of other hawks out there who could be tamed. I know they won't ever be my hawk, but hopefully I can help them find their own rider's. If that happens while Alfonse is still being treated, I guess then I'll do what he did for me. Teach the ways of a Hawk Rider." Was Artemis's response.

"You know everyone knows about the Hawk Rider's now, what do you have in mind to keep them from discovering your secret?"

"I'll just have to come up with believable disguise." With this, Artemis bowed and turned to take her leave.

Watching the fairy leave, Queen Clarion was able to glimpse at the sight she wasn't able to see before. Artemis's back was forever scarred due to the fire, but this wasn't what would plague the queen's mind for days to come. Once she had put life into the girl's beautiful wings and watch her take her first flight. Now she knew those days were forever gone, just like the wings that never had the chance to take the fairy to the Mainland.

 **Author's Note: Well it's over. I can't believe it. I don't know about you guys, but I feel hopeless just from writing this ending. I mean it was always my intention to end it this way, but now that it finally has happened, I don't know I just feel weird. Now I got to get inspired to write another story, possibly the sequel, but for now I'm going to take a break from writing. At least for a week or so... maybe. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this story of mine, especially KVill who's replies has really helped me push myself to completing it. Including my sister who's going to kill me when I read it to her. If you have any questions about anything in this story that didn't make sense please let me know! I would love to do a Q &A session for either this or for any of my other work on Fanfiction! I love you all and until next time!**


End file.
